


Beautiful Liar

by Psychotic_Jedi



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Lots of Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, beastiality, husband and wife sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychotic_Jedi/pseuds/Psychotic_Jedi
Summary: Padme struggles with the love she feels for Anakin and her infatuation with Obi-Wan.Story takes place immediately after Episode II.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be mindful of the tags/content warnings.
> 
> Comments, questions, complaints etc. are welcome. It's the only way I become a better writer.

**Beautiful Liar**

**Chapter 1**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts   
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry   
But that's alright because I love the way you lie   
I love the way you lie  
  
  
  
Tell me how to forgive you   
When it's me who's ashamed   
And I wish could free you   
Of the hurt and the pain   
But the answer is simple   
She's the one to blame   
  
Let's not kill the karma   
Let's not start a fight   
It's not worth the drama   
For a beautiful liar   
Can't we laugh about it   
It's not worth our time   
We can live without 'em   
Just a beautiful liar  
  
  
  
lyrics by:  
Eminem and Rihanna, Beyonce and Shakira  
_   


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Anakin, focus, please! This is not a difficult maneuver! You’ve done it dozens of times!”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Master,” Anakin said. “I’m still getting used to this arm. It’s heavy and awkward. I can’t use my lightsaber the way I used to.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. “And how long do you plan on using that as an excuse?”  
  
  
  
Anakin smiled. “As long as I can.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “You’ve been distracted ever since you returned from Naboo.”  
  
  
  
“Think about it, Master. Naboo or Coruscant? Which would _you_ choose?”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan could not help the small smile that came to his lips. “I’ve reset the remotes. Let’s try again. Remember, the flip is before the feint.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Anakin hurried to his room and locked the door. He keyed in the security code on his hologram station and waited impatiently.  
  
  
  
His heart warmed when he saw Padme step into the blue of the hologram.  
  
  
  
“Anakin, can you come tonight?”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Padme, but I can’t. Well, maybe for an hour or two, but the council is talking about sending me and Obi-Wan to the outer rim. We need to be ready to go at a moment’s notice.”  
  
  
  
Padme looked sad. “Then an hour or two will have to do. How soon can you be here?”  
  
  
  
“It will be tricky trying to get Obi-Wan off my trail, but I will try,” Anakin grinned. “Twenty minutes, maybe.”  
  
  
  
Padme gave him a look that suggested she wanted more than just a visit. “Hurry. Please.”  
  
  
  
Anakin rushed to his refresher and took a quick shower.

  
  
  
  
Anakin checked the hallways outside his door. Seeing no Masters, he walked towards the entrance of the Temple as quick as he could.  
  
  
  
“Where are you going, Anakin?” said the unmistakeable voice of Master Windu.  
  
  
  
Anakin thought fast. “There is a possibility that a battalion of clone troopers may be sent to Naboo. I was just going to relay the message to Senator Amidala.”  
  
  
  
“You could send it by hologram.”  
  
  
  
“The hologram stations have been acting up over there. It’s better to deliver the message in person.”  
  
  
  
Master Windu frowned. “There is a meeting in the tactical room in two hours. Be there early.”  
  
  
  
Anakin bowed. “Yes, Master Windu.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Padme was waiting just inside the door when Anakin arrived at her apartment. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her softly.  
  
  
  
“I know it’s only been a few weeks, but it seems like years, Anakin.”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry Padme, but you know I-”  
  
  
  
“Have responsibilities,” she cut across him, irritated. “I have responsibilities too. And I’m hiding behind them, just like you.”  
  
  
  
“We knew this wasn’t going to be easy, Padme,” Anakin said. “But you know I love you.”  
  
  
  
Padme smiled at him. “I love you too.” She walked over to the window and looked out at the never ending sea of speeder and transport traffic. “But sometimes I wonder if we are fooling ourselves.”  
  
  
  
Anakin walked to her and put his arms around her waist. He brushed his lips against her neck and heard her sigh with pleasure. “I would love the chance to change your mind,” he whispered.  
  
  
  
Padme turned in his arms and kissed him hungrily. “Then change it.”  
  
  
  
Anakin smiled and led her to the bed.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Anakin rushed towards the tactical room, frantically tucking his shirt in under his tunic.     
  
  
  
His stomach sank when he saw Obi-Wan pacing outside the door. Obi-Wan stopped when he spotted Anakin, and shook his head.  
  
  
  
“The meeting started an hour ago, Anakin. How many times are you going to do this? It makes us both look like we don’t care about what is happening with the Separatists.”  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Master.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan glared at him. “Don’t make me regret my recommendation that you leave my apprenticeship.” He pointed to the small braid just over Anakin’s right ear. “You don’t become a Jedi until that braid comes off.”  
  
  
  
Anakin clenched his fists. _He is always doing this, putting me in my place, as if I were less of a Jedi than he is._  
  
  
  
“It will not happen again, Master.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan pressed his fingers to the door panel. “I wish I could believe you.”  
  
  
  
The heads of four dozen beings turned as the durasteel door of the tactical room hissed open. Anakin’s face turned a brilliant shade of red.  
  
  
  
“Skywalker, we are happy you could take time out of your busy day to join us,” Mace Windu said darkly.  
  
  
  
“Forgive me Master,” Anakin said penitently.  
  
  
  
Master Windu gestured for Anakin and Obi-Wan to sit. Anakin tried to avoid Yoda’s piercing eyes.  
  
  
  
“As I was saying,” Mace continued. “We have information that the Separatists may be making a push towards the Bilbringi shipyards. It seems like a futile effort on their part, but we should be prepared for a massive invasion regardless.” He hesitated, then said, “The Jedi Council has decided that Anakin Skywalker should lead our clone troopers to the Bilbringi sector.”  
  
  
  
Anakin’s head shot up, and again all eyes turned to him. “Me, Master Windu?”  
  
  
  
“It was not a unanimous decision, but yes.”  
  
  
  
“Master Vos will be nearby in the Vortex sector, just in case a larger force is needed,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
  
  
“I- I am honored that you have placed your confidence in me,” Anakin said, slowly rising. “I will not let you down.” _Not like last time…_  
  
  
  
“The Captain’s meeting is first thing in the morning,” Master Mundi said. “You will be leaving shortly after.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, Master’s, and… thank you.”  
  
  
  
Several quiet conversations started as the room emptied, and Anakin could feel the tension.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan clapped him on the back. “You will do fine, Anakin. We trust you.”  
  
  
  
“A word with you, I would like, Anakin,” came an unmistakeable voice.  
  
  
  
Anakin looked over to see Yoda standing by the hologram station.  
  
  
  
He nodded to Obi-Wan. “I’ll catch up with you later.”  
  
  
  
As Obi-Wan left the room, Anakin descended the stairs and sat on the lowest bench. Yoda leaned on his staff and looked up at him with his wide green eyes.  
  
  
  
“You’re pain I felt, Anakin.”  
  
  
  
“Master Yoda, I know I should not have gone to Tatooine, but my dreams, they wouldn’t stop, and I couldn’t sleep-”  
  
  
  
“But save her, you did not.”  
  
  
  
Anakin bit his lip as tears came to his eyes, the last words his mother had spoken to him burning through his mind. Ani?.. Ani? Oh, you look so handsome...  
  
  
  
“Fear of loss leads to the Dark Side, Anakin,” Yoda chided him.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry, Master Yoda,” Anakin said. “It is the one thing that I struggle with the most.”  
  
  
  
“Feel that you are not ready for this mission, do you?” Yoda asked.  
  
  
  
“Obi-Wan says that I am headstrong and reckless, that I hesitate when I shouldn’t, and don’t hesitate when I should.”  
  
  
  
“Not for Obi-Wan, this mission is,” Yoda said. “Have more confidence in your abilities, you must.”  
  
  
  
“Master Yoda, do you think I’m ready for this?”  
  
  
  
Yoda tapped him on the knee with his staff. “Not for me to decide, that is.” He gave a slight wiggle of his ears, then hobbled away.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“They are sending me to Bilbringi, Padme,” Anakin said to her that night. “I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  
  
  
  
“Bilbringi isn’t too far from the Core Worlds, Anakin. You will be gone five standard months, at the most.”  
  
  
  
“Five months?” He held her tightly to him. “It sounds like an eternity.”  
  
  
  
“You will be so busy you probably won’t even think of me,” Padme said.  
  
  
  
Anakin frowned. “That’s not true, you know it’s not.”  
  
  
  
Padme smiled as she walked over to the light panel. She pressed it, and the room fell into darkness.  
  
  
  
“You’re teasing me.”  
  
  
  
“I would never tease a Jedi,” Padme said.  
  
  
  
Anakin felt for her and his hands wandered to the fastenings of her dress. “I like it when you tease me,” he whispered.  
  
  
  
“Anakin… you have to leave early, don’t you?” Padme’s breathing became short and quick as he undressed her.  
  
  
  
“Yes. That gives us plenty of time.”  
  
  
  
Anakin ran his fingers lightly up and down her body, causing her to shiver. He cupped a breast in one hand, the other sliding down to her soft nest of curls. He bent his head and massaged her breast with his tongue, sucking on it gently. His other hand slid lower, and he teased her by rubbing his fingers against the apex of her thigh.  
  
“I’ve never felt you this wet...”  
  
  
  
“Anakin, just-”  
  
  
  
He brushed his fingers over her silky folds, bringing his hand to rest on her other apex. He gently ran his fingers over her quivering flesh.  
  
  
  
Padme grabbed onto his shoulders and threw back her head, moaning with pleasure. “Anakin, please..”  
  
  
  
He again brushed his fingers over her, going deeper and deeper until he pushed his fingers inside of her. He massaged her gently, then slowly ran his palm over her pleasure.  
  
  
  
Padme cried out, pushing herself against his eager hand. He rubbed against her, over and over, encouraged by her sharp gasps and deep breaths. She cried out her release, then collapsed upon him.  
  
  
  
Anakin ran his wet hand across her back, again causing her to shiver. He brushed her lips with his finger. “Here… taste yourself,” he whispered.  
  
  
  
Padme slowly licked his finger as he lifted her and carried her to their bed. She knelt, then gave his tunic a hard tug. “Take this off.”  
  
  
  
Anakin undressed quickly, then pushed himself inside her eagerly. She arched her back and moaned as he rocked against her. “Padme..”  
  
  
  
She spread her legs further, allowing him to go deeper, his grunts and her cries mingled together, echoing in the dark room. Anakin clenched his fists into the bed covering, pushing against her harder and harder until he gave a cry and let go inside of her. He slowly withdrew and pulled her to him.  
  
  
  
“So you can remember me,” he whispered.  
  
  
  
Padme laughed and pulled his arms tightly around her.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


  
  
  
Padme was not surprised when she woke up to find Anakin gone. She closed her eyes and smiled as her sore muscles reminded her of the previous night. She spent most the day lounging lazily on her balcony, deciding to take a rest from politics. For one day, anyway.  
  
  
  
Just as she closed her eyes she heard her door chime, letting her know that she had a visitor. She quickly pulled a robe over her thin dress and pressed the door panel. When the door slid open, she was surprised to find Obi-Wan standing there with a concerned look on his face.  
  
  
  
“Master Kenobi, what is it?”  
  
  
  
“Anakin gave me a message before he left,” Obi-Wan said. “He told me watch out for you. I was worried that you might be sick or in danger.”  
  
  
  
Padme couldn’t help but smile. “There’s always danger when it comes to politics.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. “I have fought against armies of battle droids, escaped carnivorous foliage, and evaded monstrous beasts, but put me on the Senate floor and I would cower like a Nemoidian.”  
  
  
  
Padme laughed. “Come in, please, Master Kenobi. I have just finished my midday meal, but I can have the serving droid make something for you.”  
  
  
  
“Water from the Koornacht Cluster would be nice,” Obi-Wan said, smiling.  
  
  
  
“Water from Koornacht costs more than this apartment, but I’ll see what I can do. But I’ve heard that you use it in the refreshers at the Jedi Temple.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head again and chuckled. “Anakin told me that it’s not wise to tease a Senator. I can see that he was right.”  
  
  
  
Padme tried not to blush. “Unfortunately I only have Borleais water, the same as everyone else.” She went to her kitchen area and returned with two tall glasses filled with refreshing cold water. “I’ve tried to get the Senate to vote against imported water, but I never have enough support. People seem to think that water is an inexhaustible resource. They don’t realize that Coruscant has been importing it for hundreds of years.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shifted in his seat uncomfortably. _I’m not here to talk about water…_  
  
  
  
“Actually, the real reason that I’m here, Senator, is that I’m very worried about Anakin.”  
  
  
  
Padme put on her passive politician face. “I haven’t seen him since we returned from Naboo,” she lied.  
  
  
  
“That’s just it, Senator,” Obi-Wan said. “He hasn’t been the same since Geonosis, and even more so since he returned from Naboo. At first I thought it was the loss of his arm, but now I’m not so sure.”  
  
  
  
“What do you think is the matter?” Padme said, trying to sound concerned.  
  
  
  
“He’s easily distracted, he’s late for council meetings, and I’ve burned him several times with a practice saber,” Obi-Wan said. “He’s been my Padawan for over ten years, and I’ve never seen him act like this.”  
  
  
  
“Do you think he was ready to lead the Bilbringi defense?”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. “Yes and no. I know he is capable, but with the way he’s been acting, I worry about it more than I should.”  
  
  
  
“I can speak to Chancellor Palpatine, if you want me to,” Padme said. “Sometimes Anakin will confide in him things that he won't tell anyone else.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, I think that would help a lot,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
  
  
Padme rose from her seat and Obi-Wan followed her to the door.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for seeing me, Senator.”  
  
  
  
“You can stop by anytime you need to, Master Kenobi,” Padme said. “I want to help in any way I can.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her, then left the apartment. He was almost to the turbolift when he turned back to look at her door. He rested his forehead against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
_I hate lying to her, but...I can’t be feeling this… I shouldn’t be feeling this… it’s wrong, so very very wrong…_  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
“What do you think, Master Kenobi?”  
  
  
  
The mention of his name brought Obi-Wan’s thoughts back to the Jedi Council room. “Yes, I agree completely.”  
  
  
  
The Masters were too disciplined to laugh, but a few of them hid smiles behind their hands. Yoda wiggled his ears in amusement.  
  
  
  
Master Windu frowned at him. “I see. You have said before that you didn’t want to leave the Bothan’s to fend for themselves. And now you do?”  
  
  
  
“Yes that’s correct, and if you don’t mind, I’d like to lead the campaign myself,” he said, trying to recover.  
  
  
  
This time some of the Master’s chuckled.  
  
  
  
Master Windu rested his chin in his hand. “We don’t have a campaign in Bothan Space, Master Kenobi,” he said, exasperated.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan bent his head in apology. “Forgive me Master’s, I am not myself today.”  
  
  
  
“Master Windu, maybe we should adjourn for the day,” Master Mundi said.  
  
  
  
Master Windu nodded and glared at Obi-Wan. “Until tomorrow then.” He rose from his chair and quickly exited the room.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan dropped his face into his hands. _I don’t have the mind of a youngling… why am I acting like one?_ _  
_  
  
  
Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Master Mundi’s kind eyes looking down at him. “Master Yoda and I are heading to the meditation chambers to teach a group of younglings. You can join us if you’d like.”  
  
  
  
He nodded. “Yes, I think I will.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan marveled at the patience of Master Yoda and Master Mundi. The younglings were restless and easily distracted, and Obi-Wan wondered if teaching meditation was nothing more than glorified baby sitting. After fifteen minutes he gave Yoda and Mundi a weak smile and left the room. He eventually found an empty chamber and entered the soundproof room gratefully.  
  
He breathed deeply as he sat on the comfortable cushion, trying to clear his mind.  
  
  
  
_Such beauty, such courage...from the moment I met her, I desperately wanted her…._  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, again trying to rid his mind of her. A familiar heat rose inside of him.  
  
  
  
_Padme…_ _  
_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan threw himself into his duties, concentrating all his efforts into his lightsaber skills, meditation, meetings with the council and military leaders, even volunteering to teach younglings.  
  
  
  
Although he told the Jedi council that he was ready and willing to lead various campaigns against the Separatists, Master Windu and Master Yoda always told him that he was needed on Coruscant and to wait for Anakin’s return.  
  
  
  
Even though his groin throbbed painfully whenever he thought of Padme, which was almost every minute of every day, he stayed away from her for a month before he couldn’t wait any longer.

  
  
  
  
He started with one visit to her, then continued when she kept asking him to come back.  He knew he shouldn’t be there, but he loved to make her laugh, and she often did as they shared stories about how their lives had been during the ten long years he and Anakin had been separate from her.  
  
  
  
“- and after we killed the male, we fell into the nest, and wow, you’ve never smelled a stink quite like it.”  
  
  
  
“Anakin’s account of that story is completely different from yours,” Padme laughed. “He said that you fell into the nest, and that he had to start pulling their ears off to keep them from eating you.”  
  
  
  
“Gundarks are fairly tame after their ears have been pulled off, but you really shouldn’t risk it.”  
  
  
  
Padme laughed again, then looked into Obi-Wan’s sky blue eyes. “You’re not at all how he has described you.”  
  
  
  
“I’m guessing it wasn't good,” Obi-Wan said, frowning.  
  
  
  
“But aren’t teachers supposed to challenge their students? Encourage them and correct them, teach them failure and triumph, help them realize that the galaxy doesn’t revolve around them?”  
  
  
  
“He feels that I have unrealistic expectations of him,” Obi-Wan said.  
  
  
  
“So? He’s a Jedi! He needs to rise to the occasion.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at her, but not for the reason she thought. _Rise to the occasion… yes, I am..._  
  
  
  
“Have you heard from Anakin?” Padme asked him.  
  
  
  
“Yes, and he says he’s bored,” Obi-Wan said. “There has been no sign of a Separatist attack. He does enjoy visiting the building platforms, though. He’s fascinated with the designs of the new Corellian ships.”  
  
  
  
His eyes were inadvertently drawn to hers, and they stared at each other for several moments.  
  
  
  
There was an awkward pause.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve taken up so much of your day, Senator,” Obi-Wan said, rising from his seat. “If you want I can give you Anakin’s hocom station numbers. He will be happy to hear from you.”  
  
  
  
Padme nodded, not telling him that she already had them.  
  
  
  
He turned from her and walked to the door, leaving the room without another word.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
The next time Obi-Wan came to see her, their conversation was forced and filled with awkward silences. When he finally stood to leave, she looked at him and said, “I’ve enjoyed having you here Obi-Wan, but I don’t think you should come anymore.”  
  
  
  
He raised his eyebrows. She had never used his name before. But he knew this moment would eventually come. His heart sank, and he said, “I felt that you might. And I’ve enjoyed being here as well.” He walked to the door, but did not turn to face her. “Please don’t hesitate to call for me if you need me,” he said over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Padme bit her lip as she watched him leave. She put a hand to her chest. _I shouldn’t be feeling this way..._ _  
_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan again threw himself into his duties, but as the weeks passed he just could not stop thinking about Padme. He started pleasing himself as he thought of her, but found little relief. He was grateful that Qui-Gon had drilled into him the importance of keeping his thoughts closed from scrutiny. He shuddered at the thought of Yoda and Windu finding out what he was thinking.  
  
  
  
One day Obi-Wan was called to the Jedi Council room, and felt excited to finally be given an assignment.  
  
  
  
To his surprise, only Master Windu was there, sitting on his chair in a meditative pose.  
  
  
  
“Master Windu?” he asked softly.  
  
  
  
Master Windu slowly opened his eyes and regarded Obi-Wan with his dark eyes. “I’ve noticed that you have been anxious and eager to receive your next assignment.”  
  
  
  
“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice.  
  
  
  
“We need you to escort a shipment of Koornact water here to Coruscant. Smugglers and space pirates have become more daring in their attacks on the transports between the jumps.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan bent his neck and looked at the floor, trying to keep from cursing out loud. _Kriffing Koornact water… kriffing water is my kriffing assignment…_  
  
  
  
He forced a smile on his face when he raised his head. “I will be honest, Master Windu, it is not the assignment that I was expecting, but anything to get me off this planet will be welcome.”  
  
  
  
Master Windu gave him one of his rare smiles. “Thank you, Master Kenobi. Your transport is ready, and I’d like you to leave as soon as possible.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan bowed and said, “I will. Thank you for the assignment, Master Windu.”  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan had never been so bored in his life. He stood facing the observation window in his command ship, waiting impatiently for anything, anyone, to try to attack one of the Koornact ships. They had been there for three weeks and had seen nothing. He was ready to get into a Republic fighter and attack the ship himself, just to have something to do.  
  
  
  
He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a clone captain approaching him. His batch number was RNT5990, and despite his large size, Obi-Wan called him Runt. He seemed to really enjoy the name. Numbers did not make the clones human, as they were not meant to be seen as humans, but that had always bothered Obi-Wan. He treated them just as he would anyone else.  
  
  
  
“General, I have some news that I know you will be very happy about,” Runt said with a smile. “We just received a message from communications at the Jedi Temple. They want you to return there.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and smirked. “Am I that obvious?”  
  
  
  
Runt nodded and said, “There are only so many practice runs my pilots can do before they get bored and start causing trouble. We have more than enough men to cover this jump site.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan almost ran towards the turbolift. Runt had no trouble keeping up with him.  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Captain. This is the best news I’ve heard in a long time.”  
  
  
  
Runt smiled at Obi-Wan as he entered the turbolift. “Clear skies to you, General.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan fell into his bed as soon as he arrived back to his room in the temple. He wasn’t tired, just extremely irritated. _Kriffing Koornact water…_  
  
  
  
His comlink buzzed. He didn’t recognized the identification code and ignored it. But when it kept buzzing he thumbed it on. “Yes, this is Master Kenobi.”  
  
  
  
There was a pause, then, “Obi-Wan, can you come and see me?”  
  
  
  
His stomach twisted at the sound of Padme’s voice. She sounded desperate.  
  
  
  
“I can be there in twenty minutes,”  
  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
When Obi-Wan arrived at Padme’s apartment he was surprised to find the door open. When he stepped inside she was standing to the left of it and quickly closed and locked it. She did not look at him as she began pace in front of the couch.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan felt panic rise in him. “Is Anakin alright? Has something happened to him?”  
  
  
  
“I have just received a message from him. He was injured on a building platform when a piece of machinery fell.” She looked nervous and continued to pace. “A few scratches, but he is okay.”  
  
  
  
“Why would he be sending messages to you and not the Council?”  
  
  
  
Padme continued to pace.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked to her and took her arm, holding her in place. “What’s wrong, Padme?” He had never used her name before, but if it bothered her she didn't show it.  
  
  
  
She finally raised her troubled eyes to look at him. “I need to tell you something that will drastically change the way that you feel about Anakin… and about me.”  
  
  
  
“Tell me.”  
  
  
  
Padme walked to the couch and sat. “I can’t hold this in anymore, it’s agonizing.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan moved to the couch and sat beside her. “You can tell me.”  
  
  
  
“When Anakin took me to Naboo, we spent so much time together that- that he started having feelings for me,” she whispered. “He told me he loved me.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan’s heart lurched, but he asked her to continue.  
  
  
  
“But it wasn’t until Geonisis that I started to feel the same. I thought we were going to be executed-  I had to tell him.” She put her face in her hands. “We got married on Naboo right before we returned here.”  
  
  
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
  
  
“I thought that if you knew, there would be less of a chance that he would be expelled from the Order.”  She wrung her hands. “And I need you to stay with him, protect him. If I ever lost him…”  
  
  
  
"I will, Padme," Obi-Wan promised. "He is my brother in the Force, and we protect our own."  
  
  
  
“Thank you, Obi-Wan."  
  
  
  
"But what about you, Padme?" he asked her. "Who protects you? We both were told to protect you, and we haven't forgotten that."  
  
  
  
"I don't need protection, Obi-Wan."  
  
  
  
"So you just imagined the assassination attempt?" he said angrily.  
  
  
  
"I am not worried about me right now," Padme said.  
  
  
  
"You should be," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin would be devastated if he lost you. And so would I."  
  
  
  
Padme pretended that she hadn't heard him.  
  
  
  
He moved closer to her, brushing his leg against hers. He hesitantly put his hand on her knee, tracing a pattern there.  
  
  
  
Padme abruptly stood and walked away from him, standing before the window. “I think you should leave now.”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan walked to her and stood behind her. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pulled her back against him. She stiffened when he touched her. “Organized havoc, isn’t it,” he said as they looked out at the traffic lanes. “But it’s beautiful, don’t you think?”  
  
  
  
“Yes,” Padme whispered softly. When she turned to face him he saw pain, desire and indecision in her eyes.  
  
  
  
“I love Anakin, Obi-Wan. I _love_ him.”  
  
  
  
He looked at her, lust burning in his eyes. “I’m not asking you to change that, Padme.”  
  
  
  
She pulled him to her and pressed her hand against the bulge below his belt. He groaned and lifted her in his arms. As they fell back against the window, Padme pulled up her skirts and wrapped her legs around him, silently begging him to take her. Obi-Wan struggled briefly with his pants, and she gasped as he slid roughly inside of her. He put his arms around her waist and held her there, thrusting her against the window, pushing himself further into her. She grabbed fistfulls of his hair and gasped, “We shouldn’t do this, Obi-Wan-”  
  
  
  
But she ground herself against him and cried out for him to continue. He tore at her clothing, leaving her bare before him. He lifted her slightly and buried his face between the soft curves of her breasts, biting and sucking her roughly. Her gasps and moans increased as he thrust himself harder into her.    
  
  
  
“Padme… Padme…”  
  
  
  
They stayed there, lost in their lust for each other until Obi-Wan’s legs weakened and they both collapsed to the floor. Obi-Wan continued to pound himself into her, and she cried out and arched her back, begging him for more. She felt her back burn as he pushed her against the carpet, again and again and again. When she finally cried out her release, he climaxed with her and fell on top of her.  
  
  
  
Padme started crying as she pushed him off of her. “I shouldn’t have done that… why did you make me do that…”  
  
  
  
She started hitting Obi-Wan with her fists. He grabbed her wrists. “Padme, you can’t blame me. You wanted this.”  
  
  
  
“I didn’t!” She continued to struggle against him. “You used one of your Jedi tricks-”  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan almost laughed at her. “Those only work on weak minds. You don’t have a weak mind, Padme.”  
  
  
  
He let go of her and she started to hit him again. He did not stop her, but pulled her on top of him and entered her, this time slowly, gently. Her cries turned to gasps as she responded to him. “No, Obi-Wan, no…I can’t…”  
  
  
  
He held her hips when she pushed against him, her passion renewed as she rose and fell on top of him. She pushed against him harder and faster, her breath hot and heavy above him. He matched her pushes with his thrusts, making her gasp and cry out in ecstasy. Her nails dug into his chest, nearly drawing blood. She did not stop until she released.  
  
  
  
She rolled off and curled up against him, her body shaking and covered with sweat. Obi-Wan pulled her to him and held her until she stopped shivering. Rising to his feet, he lifted her and carried her to the bed. He wrapped a blanket tightly around her, then searched for his clothes.  
  
  
  
He had just put his pants on when he felt her looking at him. There was hate and pain in her eyes when he turned to her. “Do not come here again, Obi-Wan.”  
  
  
  
“I won’t,” he said angrily. He finished dressing and stomped to the door. “You wanted this, Padme. _You_ wanted it. I merely provided the service.”  
  
  
  
The door hissed open and closed. Padme lay back into her pillows and cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Liar**

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


“Padme, what’s wrong? You’ve seemed sad these past few weeks.” The blue holo image of Anakin flickered.

 

“I’m sorry, Anakin. I’ve been trying to convince the Senate to negotiate with the Separatists, and all the arguing back and forth is exhausting.” While most of what she told him was true, Padme still hated herself for lying to him. “I’m sad that we can’t find a middle ground.” She smiled. “And I miss you. I _really_ miss you.”

 

“One more month, Padme.”  Anakin gave her a mischievous smile.  “I look forward to showing you how much I’ve missed you.”

 

Padme was glad that the holo image couldn’t show her blushing.

 

“Still no word or sign of a Separatist attack?”

 

“No, but that doesn’t mean we got bad information,” Anakin said. “Bilbringi is vital to us, and there could be an attack at any time. Master Vos will be coming here when I leave, and Master Koon will be taking over for him in Vector.”

 

Padme paused, her thoughts a whirlwind of emotion and confusion.

 

“Padme, you’re making that face again,” Anakin said. “There’s something that you aren’t telling me.”

 

“Anakin… it’s just so frustrating that we have to go so long without seeing each other. It’s not what husbands and wives should have to do.” _And wives aren’t supposed to be sleeping with their husband's best friend either…_

 

Anakin looked to his left at something outside of the holo feed. “I’m sorry Padme, I have to go. I love you.”

 

The image disappeared and Padme sat back against her chair. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers. _I can’t keep doing this… I haven’t seen Obi-Wan in two months, but my body aches for him…_

 

Padme sighed in frustration. She left her apartment in a hurry and rushed to the Senate building, determined to put it all out of her mind.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Padme’s heart plummeted the moment she stepped inside the Senate chamber. In the very center of the chamber and right in front of the Chancellor's podium was the Jedi hover pod. Master Mace Windu was addressing the Senate and requesting more clone troopers to head off the Separatist attacks that were increasing in the outer rim. Obi-Wan and three other Master’s stood around him, looking regal but humble in their plain Jedi robes. As soon as Padme sat down in the Naboo pod, Obi-Wan turned his head and looked straight at her. She wondered how he could even see her with the thousands of other pods around her. A familiar heat rose inside of her, and her body responded. She hated him for it.

 

Padme left the chamber after a few short minutes and returned to her apartment. _I can’t escape him…_

 

She took two sleeping tabs, knowing that she would fall into a deep enough sleep that she wouldn’t dream. She fell into her sleep gratefully.

 

* * *

 

  
  


Obi-Wan had never been more grateful about his pass card than he was at this moment. It opened almost every door, and for the first time he was using it to break into a private apartment. Padme had awakened his arousal so completely that he had not been able to calm it, even by his own hand.

 

It was easy to erase his image on the security cam- he was more worried about how she would react to him being there.

 

Obi-Wan slipped into her room quickly and silently, then stood over her bed, thankful that she was already asleep. Her breaths were deep and even, and she looked more beautiful than ever. He passed a hand over her face to make sure that what he was about to do would not wake her.

 

He slowly pulled her covers off and pushed her night dress up to her waist. He placed two pillows between her knees, slightly opening her from behind. He removed his clothes and climbed into the space behind her, kissing and caressing her silky soft skin.

 

“Padme, I want you…” he whispered to her. “And I’m sorry I can’t resist you.”

 

He slid inside of her more roughly than he intended, making her gasp, but she did not wake up. He held her tightly as he slowly moved against her, holding himself back as long as he could, wanting to make the moment last. He groaned and gasped when he finally released into her, then held her against his damp and sweating body. He wanted to stay with her, hold her in his arms until she woke up, but he knew he couldn’t. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, “Until next time…”

 

He rose from the bed and dressed, then pulled her night dress down and removed the pillows. He pulled the covers over her, then silently left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


Padme woke up feeling strange, and was even more disturbed by the errotic dream she had had. _He even invades my dreams… but why?_

 

She rose from the bed and was surprised when she felt wetness between her legs. _What’s happening to me?_

 

  


Padme went through her day like she always did- Senate hearings, negotiations, law interpretation, surveys, polls, and petitions, all necessary and essential to a politician’s life. As hard and frustrating as it was, she loved it, because she knew that she was making a difference,how little it might be.

 

Padme arrived back at her apartment tired and exhausted, fervently hoping that she would not have another erotic dream. _I want to forget him...why can’t I just forget him?_

 

Right before she entered her apartment, she was surprised when a security droid approached her.  “Senator, there was interference on the security cams outside of your apartment last night. We were unable to determine what or who it was, so you may want to check the cams inside of your apartment, just in case someone or something did enter.”

 

Padme thanked the droid and keyed the code for her door. When she entered, she looked at the security cams, curious about what they had captured.

 

It wasn’t until she had eaten and washed herself in the refresher that she pulled up the previous night's’ security cam on her holo screen. At first there was nothing, then a tall hooded figure entered the room. She recognized him instantly.

 

All of the blood drained from her face and she covered her mouth with her hands as she watched Obi-Wan take her while she slept. She bit her lip in vain to keep from crying, and covered her eyes as the vid ended.

 

_He is evil… pure evil…._

 

Padme rushed to her holo station and keyed in Obi-Wan’s numbers. It was several minutes before he appeared in the blue light of the hologram. His hair was tousled from sleep and he yawned several times before he pressed the button for audio.

 

Padme was so angry she was shaking. “Obi-Wan how could you...you had no right…” a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes and she cried out, “I will take this vid to the Jedi council! You will be expelled or worse! Then I will never have to see you again!”

 

To her complete surprise, Obi-Wan yawned again and scratched his head. “No you won’t, Padme.”

 

Padme’s eyes widened. “You can’t stop me!”

 

“I don’t have to. You wont take that vid to the council, Padme.”

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Obi-Wan smirked at her, and even the blue of the hologram could not hide the lust in his eyes. “You forget that I know about you and Anakin. You forget that it is not only me in those vids you have. You forget that I know more about you than you do about me.”

 

Fresh tears filled Padme’s eyes and fell down her face. “Why are you doing this?”

 

Obi-Wan’s voice was icy when he replied to her. “Because I can.” He keyed off the holo and was gone.

 

Padme’s gut wrenched with hopelessness. _Oh, Anakin...what have I done?_

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  


One week later Obi-Wan returned to Padme’s apartment, demanding that she succumb to him.

 

“I am not a cheap woman from the streets that you can have your way with, Obi-Wan,” she said angrily. “You can do what you want, but you will never truly possess me.”

 

He gestured to her with his hand and she reluctantly walked to stand before him. His hands encircled her waist as he bent his head to her ear. “We will see,” he whispered.

 

He passed his hands over her clothed body, pausing only to press them on her breasts and between her thighs. She bit her lip to keep from shuddering. When he again passed his hands over her, he pressed harder, and a small sigh escaped her lips.

 

Obi-Wan smiled down at her. “Your body betrays you, Padme.”

 

He slowly untied the fastenings on her dress and pushed it to the floor, leaving only a white underdress between him and her bare skin. He again ran his hands over her, softly then firmly, making her gasp involuntarily.

 

“You see that I am not as animalistic as you once thought,” he whispered in her ear. “I can be gentle, I can be generous, I can please you in ways you never dreamed of.”

 

“But Anakin.. ,”

 

“He is not here,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

 

Obi-Wan pressed his hand between her legs and rubbed her gently. She gave a small whimper as she pushed against his hand. “See?”

 

He moved his hands up to her breasts and pressed them gently, running his thumbs around her nipples. She shivered and was soon covered with goose bumps.

 

Obi-Wan kissed her neck and jaw, then slowly peeled her underdress from her. She looked down at her naked body. Suddenly embarrassed, she tried to cover herself.

 

Obi-Wan held her arms fast. “Stop. I want  to see you.”

 

He looked her up and down, then ran his hands gently across her, pressing his hands to her breasts. “So beautiful,” he whispered,  He ran his hands over her buttocks, then spread her legs so he could feel her. “You are so wet…”

 

He led her towards the bed, then pushed her back against the pillows. He slowly removed his clothes and climbed on top of her, hovering. He pressed his pulsing need against her. “Padme, if you don’t want me to do this, I won't.”

 

She glared at him skeptically. “I don’t believe you.”

 

Obi-Wan moved away from her. “I know.”

 

He rolled off of her, stood up, and started to dress. Padme kept staring at him, wondering what had caused him to change his mind so drastically.   

 

“I wanted to show you how gentle I can be,” he said. “And I promise that I will never force myself on you again.”

 

Obi-Wan finished dressing. Just before he left the room, he turned to her and said, “Next time _you_ will be asking _me_.”

 

Padme was  speechless.

  


* * *

 

 

“Two days, Padme!” Anakin said, excited. “Two standard days and I will finally be home!”

 

“I can’t wait,” she said, giving him a big smile. “I am so excited to see you.”

 

“It has been so hard for me, being away from you. Pure agony, really.”

 

“For me too, Anakin,” Padme said with tears in her eyes. “I’ve missed you terribly.”

 

“I’ve been hearing rumors about the Separatists taking planets in the outer rim,” Anakin said. “I really hope that I won’t be sent there, for a while anyway.”

 

“Don’t think about that right now, Anakin,” Padme said. “Just focus on getting home to me.”

 

He gave her a mischievous grin. “I will.”

 

Padme heard her door chime. “Call me tomorrow, Anakin. And remember that I love you.”

 

Anakin smiled at her, then disappeared as the hologram shut down.

 

Padme went to her door and pressed the panel. She was not surprised to see Obi-Wan standing there.

 

She smiled at him. “I just finished talking with Anakin. He’s very excited to come home.” Padme gestured for him to come inside. “I’m glad you are here, Obi-wan. I need to talk to you.”

 

He entered the room and sat on an overstuffed chair, making it impossible for her to sit next to him.

 

Padme sat on the couch and intertwined her fingers. “I don’t want to lie to Anakin, Obi-Wan. But I don’t know how to tell him.”

 

“I’m worried about that, too. It haven’t slept well this whole week.”

 

“It will break his heart.”

 

Obi-Wan frowned and looked at his feet. “I will do whatever you decide to do.”

 

Padme glared at him. “You can’t push all of the responsibility on me. If anyone it should be you who talks to him.”

 

“I don’t want to, but not for what you think,” Obi-Wan said. “Expulsion from the Jedi Order, Anakin’s inevitable hatred of me, disappointing my Masters, I can deal with all of that.” He could not look at her. “Losing you would cause me more pain than anything.”

 

“You can’t lose me if I was never yours,” Padme said angrily.

 

“I know that. But I can’t just forget everything that happened. And neither can you.”

 

Padme blushed involuntarily. “We _have_ to forget, Obi-Wan. Especially for Anakin’s sake.”

 

Obi-Wan stood and walked to the door. He did not trust himself to be with her. “I will do my best. For Anakin’s sake.”

  


* * *

 

 

The day came for Anakin to return, then passed with no word. Padme tried Anakin’s holo number so many times she couldn’t count, and there had been nothing on the holonews either. Attempts at communication with Bilbringi came back with nothing. A crew of pilots and command personnel was scrambled and as soon as they left, Obi-Wan rushed to Padme’s apartment.

 

“He might be dead, Obi-Wan. I haven’t heard any news, and I’m scared.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she sobbed. “I am sure he is fine, Padme. He is very resilient.”

 

“How can you be sure that he is fine? I’m not sure of anything right now!”

 

Obi-Wan drew back from her and looked into her eyes. “Then I will leave for Bilbringi right now and look for him myself. I worry about him just as much as you do.”

 

When he turned to go, Padme held his arm firmly. “You don’t have to do that.”

 

“I know. But I will, because I want what is best for you.”

 

“What’s best for me is having you here right now.”

 

Obi-Wan pulled away from her. “I don’t trust myself when I’m around you, Padme. You know that.”

 

“I- I want you to stay, Obi-Wan.”

 

“I’m here to protect you, not-”

 

“Having you here soothes me, helps bring me peace,” Padme said. “At least in some ways.”

 

“That’s what Jedi do, Padme,” Obi-Wan said. “Whenever someone is feeling frightened or angry, we call upon the Force to remove tension and help them feel safe.”

 

“That is only part of why I want you to stay.”

 

Obi-Wan took her hands in his. “I can’t, Padme.”

 

“Why?” She squeezed his hands and pulled them to her chest.

 

“Because the more you give yourself to me, the less love you give to him, and it’s not fair. Anakin deserves all of your love, not bits and pieces of it.”

 

“I _do_ love him, Obi-Wan, with all my heart and soul,” Padme said. “But I _need_ you. You’ve awakened things in me that I have never felt before. You make me feel alive.”

 

“Padme…”

 

“Last time you told me that I would be asking you. And now I’m asking you.”

 

“I never thought you would.”

 

“Please Obi-wan...please.” She lowered her hands and pushed them into his pants, slowly massaging his straining need. “I’m asking you. I’m _begging_ you.”

 

Obi-Wan gasped with pleasure and held her hands in place, slowly rocking against them. He then reached for the fastenings of her dress and slowly removed them, shedding his own robes when she paused to step out of the dress. She continued to massage him as he removed his tunic and pants, and he cried out in pleasure. Not wanting to hold back any longer, he ripped the under dress off of her and sat on the couch, pulling her down so she was straddling him. He teased her briefly, then slowly entered her, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. He ran his tongue over her nipples, taking them into his mouth and gently sucking. When she quickened her thrusts against him, he slowed her and held her in place.

 

“Obi-Wan…”

 

“Slowly... “ he whispered against her chest. “Let me enjoy you…”

 

The slower pace gave them extra arousal, and Padme dug her fingers into his back as he slowly rocked her against him. He buried his head between her breasts and gradually increased his speed. He heard her give breath shorter gasps of pleasure.

 

“Harder…” she said, pushing herself against him. “Harder, please…”

 

He lifted her and carried her to the bed, and he thrust himself inside her as they fell into it.  She arched her back and cried out his name as he pushed himself harder and harder into her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him to her, their hips grinding against each other. He buried his face in the pillow under her, whispering her name over and over as he dove  further and further into her. He increased his movements, pushing her to the headboard. He grabbed hold of it and thrust himself even deeper into her. Padme whimpered and cried out, begging him for more. He let go of the headboard and lifted her, pressing her back against the wall and pulling her down upon him, continuing until she climaxed. He stayed inside of her, pumping slower and slower until he released. Obi-Wan fell with her into the bed and they lay tangled in each other's arms, their sweat mingling and their bodies shaking. All at once Obi-Wan rolled off of her and grabbed for his clothes.

 

Padme was still gasping as she watched him. “Where are you going?”

 

“This was wrong, Padme,” he said angrily. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

 

She sat up and glared at him. “And here we are again placing blame. It was both of us, Obi-Wan. A mutual decision. And you enjoyed it, I know you did.”

 

“More your decision than mine. You begged me.”

 

“That just shows how weak you are, Obi-Wan. You could have said no.”

 

Obi-Wan threw a boot towards her and when she ducked it bounced off the wall. “I am not weak, Padme!” he shouted.

 

“Neither am I!” Padme rose from the bed and stood before him, her body shining with sweat and flushed with pleasure. “This was not a moment of weakness or impulsive behaviour! I know you wanted it too! You think about me every minute of every day, you’ve told me that yourself!” She stepped towards him and put her hands on his chest. “This outward appearance does not make you strong, what happens inside doesn’t make you strong. But it doesn’t make you weak either. We love, we cry, we hurt, we’re joyful. You can’t be strong unless you are weak first.”

 

Obi-Wan covered her hands with his, his angry face softening into one of understanding. “You should have been a Jedi, Padme.”

 

She watched him as he pulled on the rest of his clothes, then wrapped her arms around him.

 

“Will you come tomorrow?”

 

“I will try.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be mindful of the tags. Explicit chapter.

  
  
  


 

 

It was the middle of the night on Coruscant and Padme couldn’t sleep. She stood on her balcony staring out at the lights, her mind a jumble of conflicting emotions.

 

The sound of her door hissing open startled her, but she did not turn around. She felt arms encircle her waist and soft breath in her ear. 

 

Padme closed her eyes. “I can’t…” she whispered.

 

“Can’t what?”

 

Padme’s eyes shot open and she whipped around. “Anakin!” She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. “Oh, Anakin!” She crushed her lips to his. “Are you okay? What happened? Why weren’t we able get a transmission back from Bilbringi?”

 

Anakin pulled back from her and brought his hands up to cup her face. “The Separatists surprised us and knocked out the communication towers. But they weren’t expecting us to have a large fleet there and they left the system before we could scramble a squadron.”

 

Padme kissed him passionately and reached for his pants.

 

Anakin laughed against her mouth. “I have to report to Master Windu. He wanted me to see him as soon as I got back.”

 

Padme let him go and watched as he rushed to the door. “Hurry back to me.”

 

Anakin grinned at her and was gone.

  
  


****

 

It turned out that Anakin had to wait until the whole council was assembled before he gave his report. He paced the council room impatiently. 

 

Obi-Wan was one of the first to arrive. He walked to Anakin and gave him a back-slapping hug. “We were very worried about you, Anakin.”

 

Anakin looked irritated. “I don’t know why the whole council has to be here. There’s not much to tell. Most of the time I was bored out of my mind.”

 

“Master Windu wants to congratulate you in front of the council. It will go a long way in convincing them that you are ready for the Jedi trials,” Obi-Wan said.

 

Anakin frowned and shook his head. “Anything exciting come up while I was gone?”

 

Obi-Wan tried desperately not to blush at Anakin’s choice of words. He turned his head to the door when he heard it hiss open, then looked back at Anakin. 

 

“I got sent to a jump site to prevent attacks on Koornact water shipments. Talk about boring. I would have traded your mission for mine in a heartbeat.”

 

Anakin nodded and rocked back and forth on his heels.

 

Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile. “Are you in a hurry to be somewhere? You look like you desperately need to use the refresher.”

 

“No Master, I’m just tired. I feel like I could sleep for several days.”

 

Obi-Wan tried not to smirk.  _ Or sleep with a certain someone for several days… _

 

Finally the last members of the council arrived, some of them yawning and with disheveled hair from sleeping.

 

Anakin stood in the center of the room. Master Windu looked at him through red rimmed eyes. “Anakin, please tell us what happened at Bilbringi.”

 

“I’m afraid that I don’t have much to report, Master Windu,” Anakin said. “We waited four months before the Separatists attacked, and when they saw how big of a fleet we had, they quickly disappeared from the system. We were only able to get a few shots at their ships, and it didn’t do much damage.”

 

“Why didn’t you respond to our com and holo messages?”

 

“The Separatists shot down our communications towers before they left. I had to wait until right before my jump to send a message,” Anakin said.

 

“Do you know who their commander was?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

Anakin shook his head. “It was impossible to tell, they came and went too fast.”

 

Master Windu nodded, then looked over at Obi-Wan. “The Bothans have been asking for a fleet to protect their systems. The council has decided to send you both to Bothawui.”

 

Anakin frowned. “But I’ve just returned from a mission, Master Windu-”

 

Master Windu glared at him. “That makes you free to go on another one. You both will have two days to prepare, then you will leave for Bothan space.”

 

Anakin dropped his gaze to the floor to hide his anger. “Thank you, Master’s.”

 

If the Master’s felt his anger, they didn’t say anything.

 

As soon as the meeting was over, Anakin rushed through the door and ran to the nearest turbolift. He wanted to get away from the temple as fast as possible.

 

“Anakin, wait,” he heard Obi-Wan say.

 

Anakin didn’t turn around or acknowledge that he had heard him.

 

“Anakin, this is another chance for you to prove yourself,” Obi-Wan said when he reached his side. “They can’t keep you from taking the Jedi trials when we complete this mission.”

 

Anakin lightly pounded his fist against the turbolift door. “I just want some time to myself, that’s all.”

 

“We know that the Separatists are occupying Gammor,” Obi-Wan said. “It’s only a matter of time before they hit Bothan space. We won't be bored at all.”

 

Anakin still would not look at him.

 

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. “Get some rest, Anakin. We’ll talk later.”

 

When the turbolift arrived Obi-Wan let Anakin enter it alone, knowing that he was anxious to get back to Padme.

  
  


****

  
  


As soon as Anakin reached Padme’s apartment he took her to the bed and slowly undressed her, knowing that being in her arms would help relieve his stress. But making love to her didn’t do anything to help him. She seemed shy and awkward when he touched her, and where before she would moan with pleasure under him, she held onto him lightly as if she was impatient for him to finish.

 

Annoyed, he rolled off of her and fell on his back with a frustrated sigh. “What’s wrong, Padme? You haven’t acted like this since our wedding night.”

 

Padme turned on her side and ran her hand over the light colored hairs on his chest. “I’m sorry, Anakin. I’m just disappointed that you have to leave so soon after coming home.”

 

Anakin looked at her but she didn’t meet his eyes.

 

“That’s not the only thing bothering you, Padme.”

 

When she looked at him he saw extreme sadness and frustration in her eyes. “Anakin…,” she could not keep tears from sliding down her cheeks. “Is this what our marriage is going to be? One night together every several months? Always having to hide our feelings for each other? Always knowing that our time together has to be limited?”

 

Anakin pressed his hand on top of hers. “I’m sorry that it has to be this way, Padme. I can’t say more than that. There’s nothing either of us can do about it.”

 

Padme curled up next to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. “Just hold me, Anakin. For now, just hold me.”

 

Anakin kissed her forehead. “I love you, Padme,” he whispered.

  
  


****

  
  
  
  
  


The next two days passed quickly for both Anakin and Padme, and it wasn’t until the end of the second day that Anakin realized he would not be able to spend the night with her.

 

The blue of the hologram couldn’t hide the sadness and frustration in Anakin’s eyes. “I don’t know how long we will be gone, Padme. I don’t think I will be able to talk to you by hologram but I will try to send holocoms to you as often as I can.”  Anakin dropped his head and Padme saw his body shake. “I have to go,” he said, his voice breaking. “Me and Obi-Wan have a meeting with the council.”

 

Padme couldn’t stop her own tears from falling. “I love you, Anakin. Please remember that.”

 

He nodded then disappeared as the hologram ended.

 

Padme went to bed and stared up at the ceiling.  _ It’s not fair… _

 

She tossed and turned for what felt like hours, and was startled when she heard her door hiss open and close. She rushed to the living room.

 

“Anakin, I thought-”

 

Padme froze when she saw Obi-Wan standing there, a dark look in his eyes. 

 

She folded her arms across her chest. “What do you want?” she said coldly.

 

In one long stride Obi-Wan was in front of her, grabbing her jaw roughly and pushing her backwards until she collided with the wall, knocking the breath out of her.

 

“I came to say goodbye,” he hissed into her ear.

 

With a quick jerk Obi-Wan turned her around and pressed her against the wall. He tore at her dress until her back was bare, then forcefully thrust himself inside of her. 

 

Padme screamed and groaned as he pushed her against the wall. “Obi-Wan, please don’t-”

 

He brought a hand up and pushed it against her jaw, silencing her. She whimpered as Obi-Wan thrust her harder against the unyielding wall. He reached around her and squeezed and probed her breast, and she again whimpered at the pain.

 

“Tell me you’ll miss me, Padme,” Obi-Wan grunted as he thrust into her. “Tell me you’ll miss my hands on you, and the feeling of me inside you.”

 

Despite Padme’s groans of pain, Obi-Wan increased his movements against her. When she tried to struggle against him her attempts were met with a hard slap to the back of her head. Padme closed her eyes and bit her lip until she tasted blood.

 

“You knew this was coming, you knew that I wouldn’t leave until I had you one last time,” Obi-Wan said harshly.

 

He dug his fingers into Padme’s shoulders as he pushed himself harder into her. She felt her insides burn.

 

“You may be  _ his _ wife, but you’re  _ my _ whore,” he said as he viciously ground his teeth on her ear.

 

Padme cried out weakly as Obi-Wan released and pushed her to the floor. Padme lay on her side, gasping at the pain and feeling a hot stickiness flow from between her legs. She looked up at Obi-Wan with tear filled eyes.

 

“Why, Obi-wan? Why did you do this?”

 

“Because it is by sheer dumb luck that Anakin has everything that he wants!” Obi-Wan shouted. “Because he is favored above every other Jedi for being ‘The Chosen One’! Because he was born a slave! I’m not supposed to wish that I was him!”

 

He rushed away, leaving Padme sobbing and bleeding on the floor.

  
  


****

 

Obi-Wan had just arrived back to his rooms in the Temple when he heard a chime at his door. He opened it to find Anakin standing there with a concerned look on his face.

 

“The council meeting just ended. How are you feeling?”

 

Obi-Wan tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. “I feel fine, Anakin.”

 

“You didn’t look fine two hours ago, and you don’t look fine now, either,” Anakin said. “Your face is all red. You should be in the sick bay.”

 

Obi-Wan turned his back to Anakin and sat on his bunk. He put his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands, sighing deeply.  _ I’m supposed to be feeling regret, shame, guilt…. but I don’t, and I don’t want to…. Kriff, I hate him… _

 

“I’m sorry, I just need to be alone right now, Anakin. I need rest for tomorrow. It will be a long hyperspace jump.”

 

Obi-Wan felt a hand on his shoulder. He fought the urge to push it away. 

 

“You work yourself too hard, Master,” Anakin said. “I still have a lot to learn from you in that respect.”

 

Anakin walked back to the door.

 

“Thank you, Anakin,” he heard Obi-Wan say.

 

He turned to see Obi-Wan looking at him with sad red eyes. 

 

He gave him a small smile. “Get some sleep, Master. I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Obi-Wan could not sleep. He had taken sleeping tabs, had tried to meditate, had even gone to the nearest sparing room to practice his lightsaber skills. Hot showers, more exercise-  nothing could calm him enough for sleep.

 

 _It’s not guilt that is keeping me awake, it’s the lack of guilt, the lack of empathy..._ _Padme…._

 

Obi-Wan dressed quickly and rushed from the Temple.

  
  
  
  


When Obi-Wan entered Padme’s apartment, hot humid air crashed over him in waves. He squinted through the fog and made his way to the refresher. He found Padme curled up in the bathing stall, the hot water turning her body red. She looked almost dead, and Obi-Wan thought she might be before he saw her back slowly rise and fall with every halting breath she took.

 

She did not move when Obi-Wan shut the water off and gently wrapped his robe around her. She cried out and gasped when he lifted her and carried her to the bed. 

 

Padme slowly opened her pain filled eyes. “Why are you here, Obi-Wan?” She opened the robe that was loosely wrapped around her, exposing the bruises on her face and chest. “Are you here to abuse your whore again?”

 

Obi-Wan bit his lip as his eyes roamed over her.

 

Padme groaned as she struggled to sit up. “Look at your handiwork, Obi-Wan! You told me and even showed me how gentle and generous you could be, then this is what you do?” 

 

“Padme-”

 

“You didn’t need to take your hatred of Anakin out on me!” 

 

“I don’t hate him.”

 

“What else could you call this but an act of hatred?” Padme cried.

 

Obi-Wan glared at her. “Don’t tell me how I’m supposed to feel, Padme.”

 

“You already told me how you feel, Obi-Wan! You said that you weren’t supposed to wish that you were him!”

 

Obi-Wan turned and walked towards the door.

 

He heard Padme groan with pain then suddenly she was in front of him, pressing her hands against his chest.

 

“You can’t just walk away from this, Obi-Wan.” Tears dripped from her chin and her body shook with sobs. “You owe me an explanation. At least help me understand why you did this to me.”

 

Obi-Wan brought a hand up and brushed his fingertips across Padme’s bruised cheek. “I can heal that for you.”

 

“And that’s supposed to make everything that has happened between us go away?”

 

“Kriff, you are infuriating!”

 

“You Jedi are supposed to be all about the Light side of the Force- peace, tranquility, compassion, empathy- where was that earlier?” Padme demanded.

 

“No one can choose what they can or can’t feel.”

 

Padme tried to push him backwards. “Then tell me what you are feeling now.”

 

Obi-Wan looked down at the faint trails of blood running down the inside of Padme’s legs. “Right now… right now I want to do the same thing I did to you earlier. Looking at you reminds me of everything Anakin has that I don’t! The anger, the hatred, the injustice of it all is completely overwhelming. I’m not sorry for what I did, and what’s worse, I don’t  _ want _ to be sorry for what I did!”

 

Obi-Wan felt Padme’s finger on his chin and he raised his head to look at her. He was surprised to see a look of compassion on her face. “Why do you keep all of that bottled up inside of you? Why are you so afraid to express it? If you keep feeding into it, it will explode and hurt everyone and everything around you.”

 

“We both know that I’ve already reached that point.”

 

“You can talk to me, Obi-Wan. I can help,” Padme said.

 

He pushed past her and walked to the door. “Help by giving me your body every time I get angry? That will only make things worse, Padme!”

 

Just as Obi-Wan reached for the door panel he felt Padme’s hand on his arm. “You can tell me things you can’t tell anyone else. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

 

Obi-Wan looked at her and saw that she was blushing.

 

“You’ve shown me more about yourself than you have anyone else, I’m sure.”

 

Obi-Wan put his hand over hers. “Go back to the bed. I’ll call the med droids.”

 

“Stay with me.”

 

He searched her eyes. “Okay.”

 

Obi-Wan led her back to the bed and helped her into it, then sent a message to the med bay.

 

He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. “They’ll be here soon.”

 

Padme nodded and closed her eyes. 

 

Obi-Wan tucked his robe around her then pulled the bed coverings over her. “You met Anakin before I did, Padme. What did you think of him?”

 

Padme opened her eyes and smiled at the memory. “Very strange, but very smart. Did Qui-Gon tell you about the podrace?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you know that he built C3PO.”

 

“Probably the most annoying droid I’ve ever known.”

 

“And he destroyed the droid control ship.”

 

“Like I said, dumb luck,” Obi-Wan said, irritated.

 

The door chimed and Obi-Wan let the med droids enter. Padme winced and groaned as they poked and prodded her.

 

“Not all dumb luck,” Padme said with gritted teeth. “The droid control ship maybe, but with the other things there was definitely a lot of skill involved.”

 

Obi-Wan shrugged. 

 

“What did you think of him?” Padme asked.

 

“I didn’t have much time to get to know him before Qui-Gon brought him to the Jedi Council,” Obi-Wan said. “I think-” he blew out a frustrated sigh. “I think that’s when my jealousy started.”

 

“Jealousy? Haven’t you been conditioned not to feel jealousy?”

 

“Yes, but when I saw that Qui-Gon was so eager to drop me as a padawan… it hurt me more than I showed,” Obi-Wan said.

 

“Then why did you insist on taking him as your padawan?”

 

“The dying wish of Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said. “As much as I was hurt by what he had said, he was my Master, and I respected and loved him. He was convinced that Anakin is The Chosen One, that he will bring balance to the Force.” Obi-Wan averted his eyes. “It wasn’t just that, though. There were selfish reasons involved. I knew that having The Chosen One as my apprentice would make me stand out from the other Masters. All eyes are on him, and as his Master, all eyes are on me, too.”

 

“But do you believe that he is The Chosen One?” Padme asked. “You know him better than anyone. Has he shown you anything that would make you believe that he is?”

 

“He believes that he is The Chosen One, and that has made him arrogant,” Obi-Wan said. “He learns quickly, but is overconfident in his abilities. I’m not sure what to think at this point.”

 

“But he said that as a council you voted to have him lead the Bilbringi defense. You have to have had a lot of trust in him to do that.”

 

“We do, but he is highly unpredictable.” Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. “I have no idea what goes on in his head sometimes.”

 

Padme gasped as one of the med droids injected her arm with four needles. “Senator, I have injected you with two vials of painkillers, another one that will help you sleep, and the other will help the bruising fade and your bleeding stop. We will come back in one week to check on your progress.”

 

Padme grimaced. “Sounds exciting.”

 

“It is not meant to be exciting, Senator.”

 

Obi-Wan covered a smile with his hand.

 

Padme sighed. “Thank you for your help. I will see you in one week.”

 

Obi-Wan walked the droids to the door then returned to Padme’s bedside. “I’ll go and let you sleep.”

 

She reached out her hand to him. “Stay, just until I fall asleep.” Seeing the indecision in his eyes, she said, “Please, Obi-Wan.”

 

“Padme… I’ve told you before that I can barely control myself when I am with you. And if I touch you now-”

 

“You don’t have to touch me, just lie here next to me.”

 

Obi-Wan removed his boots and hesitantly lay down beside her, resting his head on his folded arm. Padme wrapped his robe tight around her and turned on her side so she was facing him. 

 

“How do you feel now?” she asked.

 

“After everything you’ve just been through, you are asking  _ me  _ how  _ I  _ feel?”

 

Padme gave him a tired smile. “I was hoping that some of your anger might have gone away by talking to me about it.”

 

“Yes, it has.”

 

“Good.”

 

Obi-Wan reached out and tucked a strand of Padme’s hair behind her damaged ear. “Padme… would you believe me if I said that I’m sorry?”

 

“You said you didn’t want to be sorry.”

 

“I know,” Obi-Wan said softly. “But I am.”

 

Padme took his hand and pressed it to her lips. “Then I believe you.”

 

Obi-Wan rose up on his hands and leaned over her.

 

Despite the uncertainty and fear in her eyes he bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. 

 

“Obi-Wan-”

 

“I know, I shouldn’t have done that.” He rolled away from her and stood up. “It’s late. Or early. We are leaving in a few hours.”

 

“Take care of Anakin,” Padme said. “Promise me.”

 

“I will. I worry about him too.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Obi-Wan gave her a tiny smile, then quietly left her apartment.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  


Obi-Wan’s eyes felt like they had sand in them. He had only gotten a little over an hour’s worth of sleep, and staggered as he made his way to Anakin’s rooms.

 

When Anakin opened his door, Obi-Wan saw that his brows were furrowed with worry.

 

“What’s wrong, Anakin?”

 

“Pad-  Senator Amidala isn’t answering her coms,” he said. “I wanted to tell her to talk to the Bothan senators and tell them not to worry, and that we’ll be keeping a close eye on their systems.”

 

Obi-Wan felt guilt flow through him as he thought of the reason why Padme wasn’t answering.

 

“You don’t need to talk to her just to tell her that, Anakin. She’s probably sleeping.”

 

Anakin’s face fell.

 

“Leave her a message, then you can try to reach her when we get to Bothawui,” Obi-Wan said.

 

“We’ll be too busy.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and clapped him on the shoulder. “Not too busy, not at first anyway.” He tried to give him a stern look. “How often do you plan on talking to her?”

 

Anakin tried to hide his blush. “I… uh…”

 

Obi-Wan bit his tongue to keep from laughing. “The shuttle is ready, Anakin. We need to go.”

 

“Yes, Master,” Anakin said, glancing behind him. “I will meet you there in a few minutes.”

 

Obi-Wan gave him a hard stare. “Just a few minutes, Anakin. We need to leave as soon as possible.”

 

“I won’t be long.”

 

****

  


Anakin sat in his cabin, staring out at the mesmerizing blue and white light of hyperspace. He bit his lips, trying desperately to keep from crying. _I miss her…. by the Force, I miss her..._

 

He had tried to focus on other things- repairing a spare part for the shield generators, studying the star charts of Bothan space, polishing his lightsaber until he could see his face in the handle- but his thoughts were always brought back to Padme.

 

_It’s almost like the galaxy is conspiring against us…_

 

He was brought out of his brooding by the sound of his door chime.  He ignored it, knowing it was his Master, wanting him to practice with the remotes again.

 

He wasn’t surprised when the door hissed open, and he did not turn around.

 

“You’ve been spending more and more time in here, Anakin,” he heard Obi-Wan say. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Anakin turned the shield generator part over in his hands. “This war has just begun, Master, and I’m already tired of it. I wish that things were like before.”

 

“You know what Master Yoda says about complacency, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. “It gets in the way of change, knowledge, growth- everything you need to learn in order to become a Jedi and eventually a Master.”

 

Anakin stood and turned to face him. “I would never consider myself complacent, Master. And wishing that there wasn’t a war doesn’t make me complacent.”

 

“I know you’re not. It’s your lack of complacency that worries me.”

 

Anakin narrowed his eyebrows. “You’re not making any sense, Master.”

 

“You’re always rushing headlong into things without really thinking of the consequences.”

 

“You just said that complacency gets in the way of growth. How am I supposed to grow and learn if I’m never allowed to do anything?”

 

“What about Bilbringi?”

 

“A youngling could have done that, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan pointed at Anakin’s right arm. “That kind of thinking is the reason why you lost that arm, Anakin. Your overconfidence is your weakness.”

 

Anakin’s face turned red and he clenched his hands into fists.

 

“Anakin, I know you’re frustrated. I know you’re impatient for your Jedi trials. But it takes time. Qui-Gon made me wait for years before he recommended me for the trials.” _And that was only because you came around…._

 

Anakin blew out his breath and smiled weakly. “Master Yoda talks a lot about patience too. It always comes back to that, doesn’t it. I’m starting to hate the word.”

 

Obi-Wan gave him an encouraging smile. “Count Dooku is very devious. You won’t have to worry about patience while we are in Bothan space.”

 

“Sounds exciting.”

 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows rose. It wasn’t too long ago that Padme had said the very same thing.

 

He tried to distract himself by pulling up a map of Bothan space and the other surrounding systems on his datapad.

 

“I’m worried that the Separatists will try to take Kamino. And I know that the Abrion sector systems are Separatist sympathizers.”

 

“The Master’s talked about that in the council meeting,” Anakin said. “I told you, remember?”

 

Obi-Wan tried not to look embarrassed.

 

“I’m not the only one acting strange, Master.”

 

“We still have several standard hours before we reach Bothan space. I know you don’t want to, but we both need to practice with the remotes. You can never learn enough about the different lightsaber fighting styles.”

 

Anakin hooked his lightsaber to his belt. “Lets go.”

 

****

  


They arrived at the Bothawui capital in the middle of their night, but were received gratefully by the leaders of the Bothan government. They were immediately escorted to the Senate leadership meeting room and were asked to evenly split their fleet to each of the six systems.

 

“We have debated this extensively,” they were told by Senate leader Gorc Gu’lito. “And have concluded that dividing the fleet in this way we can minimize the damage to each system should the Separatists choose to attack.”

 

Obi-Wan tried to convince them that splitting the fleet could weaken their defense, but they insisted. He knew better than to argue.

  
  
  


“Anakin, I’m sending you to Geddes with our portion of the fleet,” Obi-Wan told him later. “General Nothum is expecting you there. Geddes is likely to get hit first, so I’ll need you to be ready to send us a signal if there is an attack.” He leaned in closer and whispered, “I’ve heard that General Nothum is a bit of a renegade. She has a tendency to do the exact opposite of what the Senate wants her to do. You two should work well together.”

 

Anakin smiled. “Yes, Master.”

 

“I know I don’t need to ask if you are ready.”

 

Anakin shook his head.

 

“Then may the Force be with you.”

 

“And you as well, Master.”

  
  


****

  


Anakin stood at the guard rail of his command ship, overlooking the ship operation pit and staring out of the huge observation window, a worried look on his face. Being called Commander made him extremely uncomfortable. _I told Obi-Wan that I was ready to lead this fleet, but right now I don’t think I am._

 

“Commander Skywalker?”

 

Anakin jumped and turned around to see a Clone Captain standing a few feet away from him.

 

“Forgive me, Commander, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

 

“No, it’s okay, Captain. I was just lost in thought,” Anakin said.

 

“I wanted to inform you that we will be dropping out of hyperspace soon,” the Captain said.

 

“Thank you, Captain.”

 

As the Captain started to leave him, Anakin said, “Excuse me, Captain, but I would like to know your name.”

 

The Captain gave him a slight frown. “We don’t have names, Commander.”

 

“Your number, then.”

 

The Captain furrowed his brows. “RNT5990, Commander.”

 

Anakin thought for a moment, then said, “Would you mind if I called you Runt? I know that it’s a terrible choice for someone your size, but it would be easier for me to remember, and I don’t want to just call you Captain.”

 

To Anakin’s surprise, the Captain smiled at him. “I was asked the same thing by your Master, General Kenobi. I wasn’t sure what to expect when I heard that his apprentice would be commanding our fleet. You are a lot like him, and have pleasantly surprised me, Commander.”

 

“Well, I’m glad I’ve passed muster,” Anakin said with a smile.

 

Runt nodded and left him.

 

_Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

  


_****_

  


As soon as Anakin’s fleet entered the Geddes system, their communications were flooded with transmissions from the planet and the surrounding ships. Cannons and guns were trained on them and Anakin tried very hard not to panic. The coms technicians were overwhelmed to the point of exhaustion when Anakin took over and put in settings for a general broadcast.

 

“This is Commander Skywalker heading a portion of a Republic fleet. I have orders to meet with General Nothum. Please stand down and allow us to land.” He thought he sounded a lot more confident than he really was.

 

Several silent minutes passed, then a harsh voice answered him. “This is General Nothum. You may bring one, and only one, shuttle to the landing pad in our capital city. We are sending a six fighter escort to bring you in.”

 

The transmission abruptly ended with an audible pop.

 

_Why would they send fighter escorts?_

 

Anakin rushed up the stairs and found Runt standing near the top of them.

 

Before Anakin could speak, he said, “Myself and a group of my commando’s will come with you. I don’t trust Bothan’s as far as I could throw them.”

 

Anakin couldn’t help but laugh. “You could probably throw them a very long way, Captain.”

 

Runt smiled and gestured for Anakin to follow him. “I have a shuttle standing by. We need to hurry. Bothan’s are not patient.”

 

“I think it would be better if we took an unarmed shuttle, Runt. As a gesture of good faith.”

 

Runt looked skeptical. “I’m not comfortable with that, Commander.”

 

“I’m not either, but I think it would go a long way in convincing them that we are here to help, not take over,” Anakin said.

 

Runt nodded. “It will take a while to get one prepped and ready.”

 

“Then the impatient Bothan’s will just have to wait.”

  


****

  


They were led to a landing pad bristling with armed and ready fighters, speeders and soldiers. The pilot set them down gently and a large group of Bothan soldiers approached the shuttle, led by a severe looking female Bothan dressed in a general’s uniform.

 

The commando’s were just about to exit the shuttle when Anakin stopped them. “Runt, I think we should leave our weapons on the ship.”

 

The captain looked at him as if he was completely crazy. “No, Commander. I’m not going to be killed by a bunch of furry animals!”

 

Anakin unclipped his lightsaber and dropped it to the floor. “Then you will stay here.”

 

Runt motioned for his commando’s to drop their weapons, which they did hesitatingly.

 

Anakin took a deep breath as the commando’s surrounded him and they walked down the boarding ramp.

 

The fur on the back of General Nothum’s head rose and she showed her fanged front teeth in anger as they approached her.

 

“This is the highest of insults, _Commander_ ,” she growled as she looked up Anakin. “You are barely older than a cub!”

 

“I am Commander Skywalker, General,” Anakin said calmly. “I’m not here to argue with you about how old I am or how much battle experience I have. We are here to supplement your defence when the Separatists attack. We don’t need to get into a power struggle. We are facing the same enemy, we shouldn’t be fighting against each other.”

General Nothum squinted her eyes as she regarded him. “I expected you to be older.”

Anakin couldn’t hide a small smile. “I hear that a lot.”

 

“I see that you brought an unarmed shuttle and that none of you have weapons. Very foolish of you.”

 

“You're not my enemy, General. I wasn’t worried for my safety.”

 

General Nothum’s thick eyebrows rose in surprise and the fur on the back of her head fell back. She gave a short grunt of laughter. “You are the strangest Jedi I have ever met. I assumed that a show of power would keep you from thinking you could take command without consulting me.”

 

“I’m not a Jedi yet, General,” Anakin corrected her.

 

General Nothum grunted again. “So you _are_ a cub.”

 

Anakin shrugged. “I guess.”

 

General Nothum shook her head. “Then I suppose I should inform you of our battle plans.”

 

“Thank you, General.”

 

Anakin felt like he was going to pass out and vomit as he and the clone troopers fell in step behind her.

  


****

  


“That’s amazing, Anakin!” Padme exclaimed.

 

“Not really amazing, Padme. I sounded a lot more confident than I really was. I felt like I was going to pass out during the whole thing.”

 

“Be careful, Anakin,” she pleaded. “I know you are more than capable, but please don’t do anything too dangerous. I need you to come home to me.”

 

“There’s not really anything I can do to avoid danger, Padme,” Anakin said. “And even if there was, I can’t just run away from it. This is war, Padme. Danger is everywhere. Even Coruscant isn’t safe.”

 

“But-”

 

“Please, Padme, can we talk about something else? I don’t know how often I will be able to talk to you.”

 

Padme thought for a moment, then said, “Some of the Jedi Masters did an interesting thing the other day. They brought a large group of Padawan’s to the senate building…”

  
  


****

  


Obi-Wan anxiously waited for Padme to answer his hologram request. He waited two agonizing hours and was just about to give up when she suddenly appeared in the blue light of the hologram.

 

“I couldn’t answer you earlier, Obi-Wan,” Padme said. “I was talking with Anakin. I’m worried about him. He can be very reckless at times.”

 

“As we both know very well,” Obi-Wan said with a small smile. “I worry about him too. I promised you I would protect him, Padme, and I will. Try not to worry.”

 

“I worry about both of you, Obi-Wan.”

 

A few awkward moments passed. “Do you… are you still in pain?” Obi-Wan asked. He could not look at her.

 

“A little.”

 

“Padme...I don’t know how long we will be here, but when we get back... will you allow me to see you?”

 

“You’ve never really given me a choice, Obi-Wan,” she said angrily. “Even if I changed the security code on my door you would find a way to get through it.”

 

Obi-Wan felt a jolt of guilt. He finally raised his head. “I gave my card to the security droids and told them to shred it. I won’t be using it again.”

 

Padme looked into his eyes. “You want me to ask you.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And if I never do?”

 

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. “Then I will find a way to live with it.”

 

Padme stared at him for several long moments. “I can’t make a decision right now. I don’t know how I will feel when I see you again.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded and reached for the hologram control.

 

“Obi-Wan?”

 

He stopped and looked at her.

 

“I miss Anakin… and I miss you, too.”

 

She keyed off the hologram and disappeared.

 

Obi-Wan’s heart jumped with hope.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bothans are basically bipedal lions. They are mentioned briefly in Return of the Jedi, but have never been in any of the films. The books describe them as a shrewd, devious, manipulative, and ambitious species. You can find more information about them on Wookiepedia, or a Google search.
> 
> The planets I mention are found on the Star Wars Galaxy Map, courtesy of any of the books, or a simple Google search.


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  


At the end of a long day of drills, battle strategies and flight supervision, Obi-Wan returned to his rooms and collapsed on his bed. He took several deep breaths, rubbed his sore eyes, and yawned deeply. Just as he had removed his clothes and climbed into bed, he heard an incoming hologram request at his holo station. Groaning, he wrapped a robe around himself and sat down as he pushed the holo button on the console. 

 

Padme’s shaking form filled his hologram image, and his heart leapt into his throat. “Padme, what’s wrong?”

 

Padme shook her head. “I’m _pregnant_ , Obi-Wan,” she said softly.

 

Obi-Wan’s stomach twisted and his mouth dropped open. 

 

“And the worst part about it is that I don’t know if the baby is yours or Anakin’s.”

 

Obi-Wan panicked. “There has to be a way to test it, ask the Med droids-”

 

“I already told Anakin, and he’s overjoyed about it,” Padme said bitterly. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Padme-”

 

“Not as sorry as I am,” Padme said angrily. 

 

“What are you going to do?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

“I don’t know,” Padme said sadly. 

 

“I’ll come back to Coruscant. We’ll figure something out.”

 

“You can’t leave Anakin there!” Padme cried. “What would he think if you did?”

 

“I’ll send him, then!”

 

“What would the Bothan Senate think about him leaving after only three weeks?” Padme asked. “The only reason they are still in the Republic is because they wanted our protection to keep their systems from being overrun by the Separatists. As small as Bothan Space is, they could do some serious damage to us if they thought we were there for our own interests.”

 

“Then you need to come here.”

 

Padme glared at him. “And how would you explain a pregnant Naboo senator coming to Bothawui? Besides, you couldn’t do anything for me if you were here, or if I was there.” 

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Pray that the baby isn’t yours,” Padme said. “Or Anakin will never forgive me.”

  
  


****

  
  


“Runt, why are you and your troops staying on the shuttle?” Anakin asked him. “General Nothum has rooms for all of us in the officers headquarters.”

 

He looked at each man in turn and they averted their eyes. As battle-hardened soldiers Anakin thought that they could never feel fear and embarrassment, but all of them stared at their hands and had a tinge of red on their cheeks.

 

Anakin tried to sound authoritative. “Runt, you need to tell me.”

 

“The… uh… the Bothan females are in heat, Commander,” Runt said, his face red.

 

Anakin almost laughed. “I’m sure that they have been given suppressors. We are at war, they can’t take time for mating.”

 

Runt coughed. “They… uh... um… don’t want to mate among themselves.”

 

Anakin’s eyebrows rose in understanding. “Oh.”

 

Runt sighed in frustration.  “We can’t teach them to operate a Republic fighter, or even sharpen their hand to hand combat skills. They make a purring noise and can’t keep their hands off us whenever we are around them.”

 

“Have you told General Nothum about this?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Nevermind, don’t answer that,” Anakin said. “I will go talk to her.”

 

Runt grabbed his arm. “That's not a good idea, Commander.”

 

Anakin nodded. “Then I’d better stay on the ship, too.” He walked to the com station and punched in General Nothum’s holo number. It was a very long while before she answered, and when she did her fur was mussed and she was almost gasping for breath. 

 

She looked extremely irritated. “What is it, Commander Skywalker? I am very busy at the moment.”

 

Anakin tried very hard to sound serious. “General, I’ve just been informed by my troopers that your female soldiers are in heat. We won’t be able to get any training done if this continues. The Separatists could attack tomorrow, and we need to be ready.”

 

General Nothum narrowed her eyes and growled, “We can’t predict when this will happen, Commander. It will take a few days to get everything under control.”

 

“We don’t have a few days, General.”

 

She gave him a look that suggested she was trying very hard to be patient. “Commander Skywalker, if the Separatists attacked tomorrow we would take losses, but not as many as you think. It’s not a good idea to make a Bothan female angry when she is in heat. Am I making myself clear, Commander?”

 

Anakin was glad that the hologram hid his blushing face. “I understand, General.”

 

General Nothum ended the transmission without another word.

 

Anakin walked back to where Runt and his commando’s were seated. “I assume you heard.”

 

Runt nodded.

 

“I think it would be better if we took a fighter out to our command ship. I need to check on the battle formations anyway.”

 

Runt and the commando’s nodded gratefully.

 

****

  
  
  


Padme was relieved when the Senate adjourned for the day. She was anxious to get back to her apartment so she could talk to Anakin.

 

Just as she was about to exit the building, she was approached by a tall, kind looking man. 

 

“Senator Amidala, may I have a moment?”

 

“Yes, of course, Senator..”

 

“Organa, of Alderaan.”

 

“Yes, we’ve met before, Senator, I’m sorry I didn’t remember you.”

 

Senator Organa nodded, then his smile turned to concern. He leaned in closer to her. “I’ve heard rumors, Senator, about an attempt on your life.”

 

Padme’s eyes widened. “By who?”

 

“There is an underground rebel movement on Nemoidia,” Senator Organa whispered. “They are still trying to carry out Viceroy Gunray’s command that you be killed.”

 

“I thought we had already taken that planet.”

 

“Yes, but there’s always going to be a few renegades, despite our best efforts.”

 

“Thank you, Senator Organa,” Padme said. “I will inform my security detail and have it doubled.”

 

“I would recommend that you triple it, or even more than that if it is possible,” Senator Organa said. “You know what Neimoidians are capable of.”

 

“All too well, I’m afraid,” Padme said. “Thank you again, Senator.”

 

Senator Organa nodded at her, then walked away.

 

_ There’s nothing as dangerous as politics _ , Padme thought as she left the building.

  
  


****

  
  


Anakin was so excited to be able to fly his fighter again that he ran across the landing pad to get to it. R2D2 beeped and warbled at him as he lovingly caressed the curvature of the fighter.

 

“It’s good to see you too, R2. It’s been way too long since we’ve flown together.”

 

R2 warbled. 

 

“Yes, I know it’s only been four weeks, but that’s beside the point. You know that the inside of a cockpit is like home to me.”

 

Just as he was about to climb into his fighter he heard his comlink buzz. He groaned and thumbed it on. 

 

“Commander, there is an incoming Corellian freighter carrying supplies for the medical frigate. One of the passengers says she needs to talk to you.”

 

Anakin gritted his teeth. “Thanks, Runt. Tell her I’ll meet her on their landing pad on the frigate.”

 

R2 beeped mournfully and Anakin gave him a light tap on his dome. “I’ll be back soon, R2.”

  
  
  


As Anakin guided his shuttle to a stop on the landing pad of the freighter, he looked out the viewport to see if he could spot the person who wanted to talk to him. All he could see was a large group of humans and Bothans unloading the freighter, and a curious group of younglings looking wide-eyed at the various ships on the landing pad.

 

He exited the shuttle and walked towards the inspection station. The inspection officers looked nervous.

 

“I’m Commander Skywalker,” Anakin said. “I’m supposed to meet someone here.”

 

The officers didn’t speak but they both pointed towards the group of younglings.

 

Anakin raised an eyebrow, then walked towards the group. 

 

He reached the group and spoke to the Ithorian who seemed to be in charge. “Excuse me, are you the one who needed to talk to me?”

 

“No, I am,” came an irritated voice. 

 

Anakin looked down into the group of younglings and saw the angry face of a Togruta female glaring up at him.

 

Anakin smirked and looked at the Ithorian. “Is this a joke?”

 

The Ithorian shrugged it’s great tree-like shoulders and beckoned the younglings to follow him.

 

Anakin felt a sharp pain on his ankle. “Hey! That hurts!”

 

“It’s supposed to, idiot.” The Togruta continued to glare at him.

 

Anakin backed away from her. “Okay, let’s start over. I’m Anakin Skywalker. And you are?”

 

She folded her arms. “Ahsoka Tano. I’m your new apprentice.”

 

Anakin scoffed. “ _ Apprentice _ ? I’m an apprentice myself!”

 

“That’s exactly what I told Master Yoda!” Ahsoka exclaimed. “I don’t want to train under someone who isn’t even a Jedi!” She aimed another kick at his shin.

 

“Now wait a minute-”

 

Ahsoka turned around and walked towards the freighter. “Are we done here? I’m going back to Coruscant.” 

 

“Wait, Master Yoda sent you?” Anakin asked, incredulous.

 

Ahsoka turned around. “I didn’t know that humans could be this stupid.” She held up her hands and moved them in sections as she spoke. “Master-Yoda-sent-me-to-be-your-apprentice. Was that slow enough for you?”

 

“You’re a snippy little thing, aren’t you,” Anakin chuckled.

 

Before he could move Ahsoka threw herself at his chest and he fell to the ground. The heat of an activated lightsaber burned near his neck.

 

“Say that again,” Ahsoka whispered menacingly. “Say it again, I dare you.”

 

Anakin’s eyes bulged as he looked at her. “Maybe… maybe you should go to Bothawui and see Master Kenobi. He will do a much better job of training you.”

 

Ahsoka kicked him in the ribs as she stepped off his chest and deactivated her lightsaber. “Get it into your thick skull, Sky-guy. I was sent here for  _ you  _ to train me, not Master Kenobi.”

 

Anakin stood and rubbed his ribs. “What do you know about flying an X-wing?”

 

“Enough,” Ahsoka huffed.

 

“Enough to get yourself killed, probably,” Anakin scoffed. 

 

This time he was ready when she threw herself at him, and he held on to her tightly as she kicked and squirmed in his arms. 

 

“I’m assessing your skills, Padawan Tano, I’m not making fun of you,” Anakin said sternly.

 

At that she became instantly calm, and gave him an almost reverent look as he set her down.

 

Anakin raised his eyebrows. “What happened? A second ago you wanted to kill me.”

 

“Padawan,” Ahsoka said. “I’ve never been called that.”

 

Anakin motioned for her to follow him to the shuttle. “Come on, Snipps, we are going to the command ship. I have some friends I want you to meet.”

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be mindful of the tags. This chapter contains inter-species sex, beastiality, if you will. But nothing too terrible. At least, I don't think so.
> 
> ~PJ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Anakin yawned and ran a hand through his hair. It had been a very long day and his eyes were droopy as he staggered to his room. He turned a corner and collided with the back of one of Captain Runt’s commandos. 

 

The Clone turned around and gave him a look of surprised horror. He dropped his chin in acknowledgement. “Commander.”

 

Although the Clones had been genetically engineered to be exactly alike, Anakin had come to find that each of them had his own unique facial expressions and mannerisms. Anakin recognized this one as TNN4444, or Ten Four as he liked to be called. Anakin looked at his chronometer. “It’s very late. Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

 

Ten Four frowned. “I’m taking my turn at watch.”

 

Anakin looked at him skeptically. “In a hallway?”

 

Ten Four looked very uncomfortable. 

 

Anakin looked at the door he was standing in front of. “Isn’t that Runt’s room?”

 

Ten Four didn’t answer.

 

Just then the door hissed open and a young Bothan female exited. She gave Anakin and Ten Four an indifferent look and disappeared around the corner.

 

Anakin stared towards the place she had disappeared, then turned to see Runt standing in the doorway, wearing only a pair of military issued undershorts. His hair was pressed to one side of his head and his face was covered with sweat.

 

Runt looked at Anakin in horror. “Commander, I-”

 

Anakin held up a hand. “What you do in your down time isn’t my business, Captain. Just make sure it doesn’t distract you from our real purpose here.”

 

Runt nodded and disappeared into his room.

 

Anakin looked at Ten Four’s blushing face. “I’m sorry I wasn’t honest with you, Commander.”

 

Anakin couldn’t help giving him a sly smile. “As long as everything works-”

 

“It does-”

 

“Then I have no problem with it.” He tapped Ten Four’s arm and walked away.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


It was three standard weeks before Anakin had enough free time to send Padme a hologram request. She answered immediately.

 

“Padme, I’m- oh...”

 

Anakin’s mouth dropped open and he felt his body respond as he took in the scene before him.

 

Padme had moved the holo camera to the foot of her bed and lay there naked with her legs spread, her fingers roaming through her wet folds. 

 

“I miss you, Anakin,” she whispered.

 

Anakin tore at his pants until he held his silky hard length in his hand. He rubbed himself vigorously as he watched her move her fingers inside of her. “Oh, Padme…”

 

“I want you, Anakin… I want you…” she moved her hand up to her clit and massaged it gently. 

 

Anakin groaned and squeezed himself tightly, imagining himself deep inside of her.

 

Padme closed her eyes and gasped as she rubbed her clit, making herself shiver. She arched her back and increased her movements.

 

Anakin stroked his length and it expanded painfully. “Padme, I’m almost there…”

 

“Oh… Anakin...Anakin… yes please…”

 

Anakin cried out his release, gasping as his hot stickiness burst from him.

 

Padme rocked against her hand and felt warm liquid gush from her. She let out her breath and fell back into the bed.

 

Anakin bent over, rested his elbows on his knees and breathed heavily. “Now I’m going to have to change my pants.” He pulled off his tunic and wiped himself off.

 

Padme laughed and raised her head to rest it on her hand. “Do you know when you’ll be home?”

 

“No,” Anakin said, looking at her. “There are rumors that the Separatists are getting ready to take Excarga and the systems around it to try and make a big circle around us. General Nothum wants to try to take Gamorr and stop them in their tracks, but the Bothan senate wants us to just sit and wait. It’s frustrating.”

 

Padme frowned. “Don’t go looking for trouble, Anakin.”

 

“I won’t go looking for it, it will find me,” Anakin grinned. “How are you feeling? I’ve heard that the first few months of pregnancy are terrible.”

 

“I’m fine right now.”

 

“Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?” Anakin asked

 

“I’m hoping for a boy.  I want to call him Luke,” Padme said.

 

“Luke?” Anakin smiled. “I like it.”

 

“What’s Geddes like?” Padme asked. “I’ve never been to Bothan space.”

 

“The only planet I can compare it to is Naboo,” Anakin said. “Not quite as beautiful, but close. These past few weeks I’ve been on the command ship. A lot of interesting things have been happening planetside.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, uh…” Anakin gave her a nervous smile. “The female Bothan’s are in heat. Everyone is caught up in it, especially my troops. I’m sorry, but I find this whole thing extremely funny.”

 

“Are  _ you _ caught up in it?” 

 

Anakin laughed. “As a Commander, yes, as a man, no. You are the only one I have eyes for, Padme.”

 

Padme tried to keep the extreme guilt from showing on her face. “Thank you, Anakin.”

 

“That’s not the only thing that has happened, Padme. Master Yoda sent me a Padawan. Which is very strange considering that I’m not even a Jedi.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Anakin!” Padme exclaimed.

 

“ ‘Wonderful’ isn’t the word I would choose,” Anakin said wryly. “She’s a Togruta, and more like me than I’m comfortable with.”

 

“Then it’s a growing experience for both of you.”

 

“Yes.” Anakin looked at Padme with longing. “Padme…. would you mind doing what you did earlier? I’d really love to see it again.”

 

Padme gave him a seductive smile as she spread her legs in front of the camera. “Of course.”

  
  


****

  
  
  


Obi-Wan was becoming more angry and frustrated with each passing day. Not only did he have to deal with his soldiers jumping into bed with the Bothan females every chance they got, but the Bothan Senate was demanding that he ask for another fleet of ships. He snapped at everyone and everything around him. And, worst of all, Padme wasn’t answering his holo requests or his com messages. He knew she was punishing him, and he knew he deserved it. 

 

As soon as he was able, he retreated to the main hangar bay and walked among the various ships on the landing pad, knowing that being there would give him the privacy he wanted.

 

All too soon he heard footsteps, then glared at the Bothan Captain who approached him. 

 

“General Kenobi, Senator Gu’lito is-”

 

“Yes, I know, Captain,” Obi-Wan said irritably. “I’ll answer him on the holo station in my room.”

 

“The Senator is  _ here _ , General,” she growled at him. “He is waiting in the command room on the bridge.”

 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Captain. Will you take me to him, please?”

 

She looked up at him, her teeth bared and her eyes blazing. “No. This is  _ your _ ship, and he wants to see  _ you _ . You don’t need me to show you how to get there.”

 

She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Obi-Wan standing there with wide eyes and a frown.  _ Kriffing Bothan females... _

  
  
  
  
  


As soon as Obi-Wan entered the command room, he felt instant hostility directed at him. Senator Gu’lito looked at him and smiled, but his eyes were angry.  _ Just like a kriffing dianoga… _

 

“General Kenobi, I’m excited to announce that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine himself has granted our request for a larger fleet. They should be arriving within a standard week.”

 

Obi-Wan stiffened. “It wasn’t necessary to go over my head, Senator.”

 

“With all due respect, General, we saw nothing that would indicate you were even trying to get us more ships,” Senator Gu’lito said with a smirk. “We need that fleet as soon as possible. The Senate has decided that we need to spread our fleets to Lahsbane, Kamino, Rishi, Rothana, Pzob, and Excarga so we can stop the Separatists from circling ours and other systems.”

 

Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. “You can’t spread the fleet over that many systems! We will be stretched so thin that a small squadron of droid fighters would be able to break through all of our defenses!”

 

Senator Gu’lito shook his head. “You’re exaggerating, General. I am confident that this move will discourage the Separatists from trying to take this part of the outer rim.”

 

“Forgive me, Senator, but you are not a battle strategist. Spreading the fleets like that is basically an invitation for the Separatists to invade those systems,” Obi-Wan said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

 

“As I said, I am confident that spreading the fleet will be to our advantage,” Senator Gu’lito said smugly.

 

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Then if you will excuse me, I will start working on it.”

 

Senator Gu’lito nodded and Obi-Wan left the room, infuriated.

  
  


****

  
  


Obi-Wan had to exercise extreme restraint as he stomped towards his room. He fingered his lightsaber, wanting to ignite it and attack the nearest durasteel wall.  _ It just might help me feel better. _

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the Bothan Captain he had talked to earlier approaching him.

 

“General Kenobi?”

 

Obi-Wan stopped with a jerk when he heard her voice. He eyed her warily. “Captain. What can I do for you?”

 

“I owe you an apology, General,” she said. “I had no right speaking to you that way. If you will follow me, I can take you to my commanding officer to talk about my court martial.”

 

Obi-Wan gave her a grim smile and shook his head. “I’m not vindictive, Captain. With all of the raging hormones around here, everyone has extra irritable. It will pass. I hope.”

 

The Captain raised her furry eyebrows. “You’re not going to report me?”

 

“No, Captain. There are far more important things to worry about.”

 

For a moment Obi-Wan thought she was going to cry. 

 

She sniffed and cleared her throat. “Thank you, General. I don’t know how to repay you.”

 

Obi-Wan smiled at her. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

 

He was about to walk away from her when he felt her hand brush against his thigh and move towards his groin. 

 

“What are you-”

 

She unsheathed her claws and dug them into the rising bulge between his legs.

 

“Ah… oh… wait, wait,” Obi-Wan gasped and grabbed her wrists. “I can’t- it’s not… appropriate...between officers.”

 

The bared her teeth and chuffed in her species’ version of a smile. “Of course it is. Believe me, I know.”

 

At that Obi-Wan felt his cheeks flame. She took his hand and purred. “Where is your room, General?”

 

He pointed to a door further down the hall and led her to it. As he keyed in his security numbers, he looked at her. “I shouldn’t do this.”

 

The Captain took his hand and licked his palm with her rough tongue. “You said it yourself, General. There are too many raging hormones around here, and it needs to pass. We can help it pass.”

 

As soon as the door hissed shut she grabbed him, batting his hand away before he could turn on the lights. 

 

“I need to see what I’m doing, Captain,” Obi-Wan said, slightly irritated.

 

He felt her hot breath at his waist. “No you don’t,” she whispered, tugging on his pants. “I can see enough for both of us.”

 

She pulled at his pants until they dropped, then she took him into her mouth, her sharp teeth and rough tongue gliding firmly but gently over his length. He gasped at the intense pleasure of it, and took hold of the thick fur on top of her head. He bit his tongue to keep from crying out. She sucked on his tip and gently nipped it, nearly causing him to release.

 

“I’ve always found this part of the human male anatomy to be the most intriguing,” she said, her lips trailing light kisses from his navel to his groin. Her cold nose and whiskers tickled and made him shudder.  “Male Bothans are miniscule in comparison.” She continued to explore him with her teeth and tongue, making him expand even more. “Let it go, General..,” she purred.

 

Obi-Wan groaned and hissed, “Not yet… more... please…”

 

The Captain complied, this time roughly raking her teeth over him. He cried out and spread his legs further apart as she squeezed him tightly. He pressed her to him as he climaxed and she massaged him until the last of it dripped from him.

 

The Captain put her hands on his stomach and pushed him backwards. The back of his knees collided with the edge of the bed and he fell into it. She straddled him and ran her claws across his chest, ripping his shirt from him. She sank her claws into the hair on his chest.

 

“I don’t even know your name,” Obi-Wan breathed.

 

“You don’t need to,” she purred, bending over him and nipping at his neck.

 

Obi-Wan shivered.

 

“As soon as you are ready, it’s my turn.” He heard the soft rustle of fabric as she removed her clothes.

 

“I don’t know if I will be able to.”

 

The Captain sank her claws further into his chest. “Then I’m staying until you are.”

 

Obi-Wan tried to sit up, then gasped when he felt her claws rake across him, drawing blood.

 

“Haven’t you heard that you shouldn’t make a female Bothan angry when she’s in heat?” She rubbed herself against him.

 

“Yes I have, actually.”

 

“Then you better listen,” she breathed in his ear. She pulled his hand up and pressed it between her legs. Obi-Wan hesitantly ran his fingers over her fur, finally finding her small opening. She pushed his fingers inside of her and growled with pleasure.

 

“Yes… that’s it…” The Captain purred as she rocked against his hand. She held his wrist in place as he gently probed her.

 

_ She’s not nearly as wet as Padme… _

 

_ Padme…. _

 

Obi-Wan moaned as he felt his body respond at memories of her.

 

When the Captain heard him she sat back on his knees and fondled him roughly. “It’s about time.”

 

With surprising strength she pulled Obi-Wan up and turned him over, then crawled under him and rose on her hands and knees so her back was against his chest. He felt her back muscles ripple.

 

She pushed her end back against his silky hardness. “Whenever you’re ready, General,” she growled impatiently when he hesitated.

 

“I’m- I don’t-”

 

“You  _ have _ been with a human female, right?”

 

“Yes, but-”

 

“Oh, kriff, General!” She shifted underneath him. “The male part goes into the female part! How much more do I need to tell you?”

 

“But… I’m a lot heavier than you… and...I won’t fit inside of you,” Obi-Wan stammered. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“You’ve obviously never read up on how Bothan’s mate.”

 

“It’s never been on my reading list.”

 

“Mating with a male Bothan is extremely painful,” she said. “They have sharp needle-like protrusions that grab onto our insides as they expand, and don’t let go until they climax. That’s why I said human males are intriguing. You are smooth and soft and feel so much better. It’s a wonder that you aren’t mating every hour of every day.”

 

Obi-Wan hesitated, then tried to enter her, but she was too tight. She groaned and growled and writhed under him. He pushed his hands into the bed on either side of her so he could take some of his weight off her. She shuddered and breathed heavily.

 

He pushed himself a little further into her. She gasped and raised her head up to rest against his shoulder, baring her neck to him. He felt it vibrate as a growl escaped her. He buried his face into the fur of her shoulder and pushed further. 

 

She screamed and collapsed beneath him. Obi-Wan tried and failed to catch himself and she cried out as his full body weight fell on her. He quickly rolled off and heard her gasp and moan.

 

He felt for her in the darkness, and his hand came to rest on her shoulder. She was rocking back and forth, groaning in pain, and he felt her shudder at his touch. 

 

“Captain… you’ve never been with a human before, have you.”

 

“No,” she said weakly.

 

“Why did you tell me that you had?”

 

“Because everyone around me is always bragging about how many humans they’ve been with and how it feels and where and when they did it,” she said bitterly. “I knew all of them would be jealous if I told them I had been with you.”

 

Obi-Wan felt weight lift from the bed. 

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Where else would I go?” she shouted. “Back to my room to wallow in my shame!”

 

“Wait.” Obi-Wan stood and reached out his arms. “I can’t see you. Come here.”

 

When he didn’t hear anything he tried using his most authoritative voice. “Come here, Captain.”

 

There was more silence, then he felt hot breath on his chest. He slowly lowered his arms and his hands came to rest on her head and shoulder. He felt his way to her face and lightly ran his fingers over her fur. 

 

“You should stay,” he said. 

 

“Why would I want to?” she huffed. “I’ve just humiliated myself! I wouldn’t care if I never saw you again! That way I would never be reminded of this!”

 

Obi-Wan lowered his hands to her shoulders and held her there when she tried to move away.

 

“You need to stay so everyone will know that you were really here with me. It wouldn’t be nearly as humiliating as what would happen if you left.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Word travels fast, Captain. There are a dozen if not more of my officers and yours outside of this room right now.”

 

“How would they know if they didn’t see us?”

 

“Cameras. And I can feel how curious they all are.”

 

“Oh, Kriff.”

 

Obi-Wan sat down on the bed. “Look, I’m exhausted and I know you are, too. Let’s both get some sleep.”

 

He lay down on the far side of the bed to give her room. After a few moments he felt the bed shift as the Captain climbed into it. Just before he drifted into sleep he heard her mumble something.

 

“What?”

 

“Kaith Landeto. That’s my name.”

 

Obi-Wan yawned. “Goodnight, Kaith.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dianoga is that weird snake-worm thing that grabs Luke in the trash compacter scene in A New Hope (Episode 4). 
> 
> I based Bothan sex on the mating habits of lions. I watch too much Animal Planet, I guess.
> 
> Please review. Reviews keep me writing. I thank you, my dear readers.
> 
> ~PJ


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He squinted at the being who lay facing him.

 

_ Why is there a Bothan in my bed? _

 

As his muddled mind slowly cleared, he remembered.  _ Kaith… _

 

Obi-Wan rested his head on his arm and looked closer at her sleeping figure. In the early morning light he was able to truly see her:  the golden fur on her arms, face and chest, her pointed ears, the light brown of the hair on her head…

 

He reached out and ran his hand through the tuft of hair on her chin. 

 

_ So soft… _

 

His fingers traced a light trail down her throat, her shoulders, and her chest. He noticed that her chest was flat, most likely meaning that she had never had cubs. His hand moved towards her stomach.

 

_ I wonder what your story is, Kaith… _

 

Obi-Wan was so distracted that he jumped when he heard her voice. 

 

“I’m pretty sure they sell Bothan pelts on Coruscant. You didn’t need to travel so far to see one.”

 

He jerked his hand away and gave her a horrified look. “Is there a market for Bothan pelts?”

 

Kaith nodded and showed her teeth. “You’d be surprised.”

 

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

 

Kaith’s ears fluttered. “General, why did you let me stay last night?” she asked. “And why didn’t you go to my superior? You could have ruined my career, but you didn’t.”

 

“I told you I’m not vindictive, Kaith,” Obi-Wan said. “Besides, this whole ‘General’ thing is new to me. I know how to lead troops into battle and that’s about it.”

 

Kaith shook her head. “I wish Bothan’s were like you. The only reason I’ve made it to the rank of Captain is because I exposed the sexual exploits of my predecessor.” 

 

“Do I dare ask what they were?”

 

“I better not say,” Kaith said, averting her eyes. “But because of what I did, my fellow officers and subordinates have steered clear of me and haven’t tried to steal my position.”

 

“But what about them exposing  _ your  _ sexual exploits?” Obi-Wan asked.

 

Kaith chuffed with amusement. “I don’t have any sexual exploits, General. It’s everyone else that does, so there’s not anything to expose. But I definitely would have been shamed into stepping down if you had made me leave last night.”

 

Obi-Wan fell on his back so she couldn’t see his face. “There’s someone who I have treated terribly- I violated her, bruised her, humiliated her, even hated her- and I never want to do that to anyone ever again.”

 

“Is it Padme?”

 

Obi-Wan stiffened and rolled to face her.

 

“How do you know that name?” he demanded.

 

Kaith did not flinch away from him. “You said it in your sleep. Several times.”

 

Obi-Wan pushed himself away from her and stood up, his back to her. “You should leave now.”

 

Just then a loud ping sounded at his holo station and he rushed to it. He accepted the transmission and Padme’s tear filled face appeared before him.

 

“Padme-”

 

“The baby is  _ yours _ , Obi-Wan,” she said softly.

 

His stomach twisted. “How do you know?”

 

“I had the med droids do a test.” Padme wiped the tears from her eyes and glared at him. “I  _ hate _ you, Obi-Wan! I kriffing hate you!”

 

The hologram disappeared and Obi-Wan stood frozen in his spot, his body filling with dread.

 

“She’s beautiful.”

 

Obi-Wan jumped. He had forgotten that Kaith was still there. “Yes.” He left the station and sat on the edge of the bed. 

 

“She already has a mate, doesn’t she.”

 

Obi-Wan stared at the wall, letting his eyes unfocus. “Yes.”

 

Kaith quietly dressed and left the room.

  
  


****

 

“Snipps, where did you get this lightsaber?”

 

“I made it.”

 

Anakin laughed. “No, you didn’t.”

 

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. “Does it matter?”

 

“This doesn’t look like a standard issue for Padawan’s.”

 

Ahsoka held out her hands for it. “Sure it does.”

 

Anakin continued to examine it. “It looks like the ones they use in the battle simulation pods at the Temple.” 

 

“Commander?”

 

Anakin looked to his left and saw General Nothum approaching him. He wondered how she dared to walk around without bodyguards.

 

“Yes, General?”

 

“My scouts in the Lahsbane system and the Abrion Sector haven’t reported in, and it makes me nervous,” General Nothum said. “The Abrion Sector are Separatist sympathizers and I’m worried that the Separatists might be there making plans to take Kamino. I need you to take your portion of the fleet to Lahsbane and report back to me.”

 

“Have you heard from the Lahsbane government? How will they feel about a Republic fleet being there?”

 

“They say that their own defenses are sufficient, but I don’t trust them,” General Nothum said. 

 

“Have you spoken to the Abrion government?” Anakin asked. 

 

General Nothum looked extremely irritated at Anakin’s questions. “Yes, but I don’t trust them, either. I just have a bad feeling about it, and I can’t sit here and do nothing.”

 

“So you are sending me out there with a fleet based on a bad feeling?”

 

General Nothum glared at Anakin and showed her teeth. “Yes,” she said, defiantly.

 

Anakin looked down at Ahsoka. “I guess we better get going, then.”

 

General Nothum visibly relaxed. “Thank you, Commander Skywalker. Please report to me as soon as you arrive at Lahsbane.”

 

Anakin nodded. “I will, General.”

 

General Nothum turned on her heel and left them.

 

Anakin tried to keep his excitement from showing on his face. Ahsoka didn’t bother hiding hers at all. 

 

“This is war, not a vacation,” he said sternly. “We are about to get into a very dangerous situation.”

 

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. “Oh, come on,” she said. “I can tell you are just as excited as I am!”

 

Anakin grinned. “Yes, but still, it will be very dangerous. You need to stay close to me and do exactly as I say.”

 

Ahsoka nodded.

 

“Alright, Snipps, let’s do this.”

  
  


****

 

Obi-Wan was in the middle of his daily lightsaber practice routine when he heard his comlink buzz. He shut down his lightsaber and held the comlink to his mouth.

 

“This is General Kenobi.”

 

“Master?”

 

Obi-Wan’s heart sank at the sound of Anakin’s voice.  _ Padme…. what are we going to do? _

 

“Yes, Anakin, what is it?”

 

“General Nothum is sending me to Lahsbane, Master. She thinks the Separatists may be planning an attack on Kamino.”

 

“I’ve heard no intelligence about that, Anakin. Is she sure?”

 

“She says she has a bad feeling about it.”

 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “Be safe, Anakin. May the Force be with you.”

 

“One more thing, Master,” Anakin said. He hesitated.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Master Yoda sent me a Padawan,” Anakin said. 

 

The jealous rage Obi-Wan thought he had rid himself of rose up in him and his face burned.

 

“She got here last week. She’s a lot more like me than I’d like to admit, so I’ve been trying to be as patient with her as you have been with me.”

 

Obi-Wan clenched his fists and felt the comlink crack in his grip. He gritted his teeth.

 

“Be careful, Anakin,” was all he could think of to say.

 

“I will. May the Force be with you, Master.”

 

Obi-Wan thumbed off the comlink. He dropped it and his lightsaber to the floor and stormed from his room.

  
  
  
  


He found Kaith briefing a room full of Bothan pilots on the weapon systems of a Vulture droid. Her voice faltered slightly when she noticed him. He used his eyes to motion towards the door. Kaith told a nearby officer to continue for her then followed Obi-Wan out of the room and towards his. Once they were inside, Obi-Wan grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes widened and she showed her teeth.

 

“General?”

 

“Kaith… Padme’s husband, her mate, he… he’s my best friend. And I  _ hate  _ him.”

 

“I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to hate-”

 

Obi-Wan punched the wall behind her so hard his fist went right through it. His other hand clenched the shoulder of her uniform. With alarm Kaith noticed that his eyes weren’t their normal warm brown color, but a yellowish-red color. 

 

“He’s a young whiney brat who gets everything he wants!” Obi-Wan hissed. “And I’m better than him!” He bent his head and rested it on her shoulder. “I’m better than him,” he whispered.

 

“And you take your hatred of him out on Padme,” Kaith stated.

 

Obi-Wan’s body suddenly relaxed and he stepped back from her, his eyes returning to their original color. “Yes.”

 

Kaith pushed him back towards the bed. After he sat, she kneeled in front of him and grabbed at his belt. “Then let me help take your mind off of everything. For a while, anyway.”

 

Obi-Wan breathed deeply as he surrendered to her touch.

  
  


****

  
  


Padme was almost to her pod on the Senate floor when she noticed a small mouse droid emerge from it, squeeking and beeping furiously. It ran into her leg, backed up, then ran into her leg again. She kicked at it until it flipped over, then gasped and dove for cover as a loud explosion ripped through the Senate building.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

Anakin was walking towards the bridge on his command ship when all at once he stopped so suddenly that Ahsoka ran into his legs. He grabbed his shirt in his fist on the spot just above his heart, gasping at the sudden sharp, stabbing pain.

 

“What the- hey! You can’t just stop like that and expect me not to-” Ahsoka stopped her verbal barrage when she saw Anakin’s face. “Master?”

 

Anakin’s breathing quickened and he whispered, “Something has happened to her…”

 

“Commander! We have enemy ships in sector 47!” a Bothan Captain yelled in panic.

 

“It’s like they knew we were coming-” someone said from the command pit.

 

“Sky-guy?” Ahsoka shook Anakin’s arms. “Master?”

 

Anakin continued to stand rooted to his spot, his eyes unfocused and his breathing heavy.

 

“Commander Skywalker! Captain Runt is asking for orders, sir!” a clone tech called to him.

 

“We are so kriffed…” the nearest Bothan officer said under his breath.

 

“Master Skywalker!” Ahsoka pushed him as hard as she could. “We need you!”

 

Anakin stumbled backwards, then his eyes focused on Ahsoka and the chaos around him. She thought she saw a flicker of devastation in his eyes as they passed over her. 

 

“Tell Captain Runt to launch his squadrons in the Mynock formation- he’ll know what I mean,” Anakin called to the coms techs as he swiftly walked to the bridge. He turned towards the Bothan lieutenant at his heels. “Lieutenant Doh-Rota, I have a feeling that they are going to try to divide our fleets. Fan out in a defensive formation and let’s see what kind of a fight these rust-buckets have for us.”

  
  


****

  
  
  


Obi-Wan woke up screaming, his body covered in sweat. “Padme…” he panted.

 

Kaith rose from her position next to him. “What is it, General?”

 

Before he could say anything, the emergency alert at his com station blared. He rushed to it and was surprised when Anakin’s face filled the holoscreen.

 

“Master, we have had three Separatist fleets arrive just out of range,” Anakin said, his voice filled with stress and worry. “I need as many ships as you can send me.”

 

“I’m on my way, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said. 

 

“Master, wait,” Anakin said. He paused briefly then said nervously, “I don’t know what it is, but I have a very strong feeling that they are going to hit Kamino.”

 

Obi-Wan gave him a doubtful frown. 

 

“Why else would they send three fleets to an inconsequential system?” Anakin said. 

 

“I hope you are right,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “I’ll contact you once I reach Kamino.”

 

Anakin gave him a grim smile. “Thank you, Master. May the Force be with you.”

 

Obi-Wan keyed off the holocom and looked to see Kaith fully dressed and standing by the door. “If you want I can talk to Senator Gu’lito for you. I know that he will not be happy about you leaving the system.”

 

“Thank you, Kaith,” Obi-Wan said gratefully. “And if you can meet us at Kamino we would appreciate any help.”

 

Kaith nodded and exited the room. 

 

Turning back to the holocom, Obi-Wan typed in the numbers for the Jedi Temple with shaking fingers. He had to wait longer than usual for an answer, and was surprised when the long face of Master Ki Adi Mundi filled the holo. He looked grim.

 

“Something has happened there, hasn’t it,” Obi-Wan said without preamble.

 

Master Mundi nodded. “We have just received word that there was an explosion in the Senate Chamber. Most of the Council are there now.”

 

Obi-Wan tried to keep his fear from showing on his face. “Was there a specific target?”

 

“We don’t know anything yet, Master Kenobi,” Master Mundi said, slightly irritated. “Was there a reason that you commed?”

 

Obi-Wan forced his mind to switch gears. “The Separatists have attacked the Lahsbane system, but Anakin is afraid that it is just a ruse to distract us from an attack on Kamino. I am heading there now.”

 

“Be careful,” Master Mundi said fervently. “And keep us updated as often as you can.”

 

Obi-Wan nodded and ended the transmission. He pressed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes.  _ Padme….. I hope she’s alright….. please, please let her be alright…. _

  
  
  


_ **** _

  
  
  


Anakin bit into his tongue so hard that he tasted blood.  _ Padme…. I can’t lose her, I  _ **_can’t_ ** _ …. _ he clenched his hands around a station console so hard that it cracked. The bothan officer seated there flinched back.

 

“I’m sorry, Lieutenant… um, could you com General Nothum for me please?”

 

The officer’s furry fingers flew over the console’s keypad. “Commander, she has just entered the system from hyperspace.”

 

Anakin blew out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. The lieutenant gave him a toothy grin and hit a few more keys.

 

“General Nothum?”

 

“Commander Skywalker, how goes the fight?” She sounded almost excited.

 

Anakin couldn’t help the grin that came to his face. “We are happy to have you here, General, but I don’t think this is where the real fight is.”

 

“Explain.”

 

“There’s really no logic in the Separatists attacking this system,” Anakin said. “And the command ships are only sending in enough fighter squadrons to keep us busy, they haven’t even made an attempt at a surface attack. I think they are trying to distract us from an attack on Kamino.”

 

There was silence on the com.

 

“General Kenobi is on his way, but it will be too late by the time he arrives there,” Anakin said.

 

“Commander, take your portion of the fleet to Kamino and send me word as soon as you arrive,” General Nothum said with finality. “I will stay here until I hear from you.”

 

“Thank you, General.” 

 

Anakin turned back to the bothan lieutenant. “Send word to my clone fighters and give them the coordinates to Kamino. Then take us to hyperspace as soon as possible.”

  
  


****

  
  


Anakin chewed on his fingertips until they emerged from hyperspace into the Kamino system. He felt immense relief at seeing the surrounding space empty. He immediately commed the command center.

 

A smooth, almost lazy voice answered. “This is Ezal Bres of the Kamino Command Center. Are you here to transfer the new equipment?”

 

“No, I’m-”

 

“We are under the protection of the Galactic Republic,” Ezal Bres continued, sounding annoyed. “An attack on our planet will be repaid tenfold.”

 

“Please, we’re not here to launch an attack-”

 

“Remove your fleet from this system immediately or face the consequences.” There was a loud pop from the com speaker as Ezal Bres ended the transmission.

 

Anakin raked his hands through his hair and groaned. “Does anyone know how to reason with a Kaminoan? Is there a certain protocol that I missed?”

 

Suddenly a barrage of alarm sirens filled the bridge.

 

“Commander, there is a squadron of fighters approaching!” the lieutenant at his side barked.

 

Anakin cursed under his breath, then his personal comlink beeped. He removed it from his belt.

 

“This is Commander Skywalker.”

 

“Don’t worry, Commander, these are my brothers.”

 

Anakin sighed with relief at Runt’s words.

 

“I’ll talk with them and get you in touch with the Prime Minister,” Runt said, reassuringly.

 

“Thank you, Runt, but hurry, please. I’m afraid we may not have much time,” Anakin said worriedly.

 

Thirty long minutes passed before the holocom station pinged with an incoming transmission. Anakin rushed to the station and pushed a button, and a bright blue image of a long-necked Kaminoan popped up.

 

“Jedi Skywalker, I am Prime Minister Lama Su. I have been informed that you believe there to be an imminent attack of Separatists on this system,” he said in a deep, gravelly voice.

 

Anakin decided not to correct him. “Yes, and please forgive my lack of evidence, it is just a feeling that I have.”

 

“I have well over a million soldiers at your disposal, Master Jedi,” Lama Su said confidently. “I will put you in contact with my captains and you may use them at your discretion.”

 

“Thank you, Prime Minister.” Anakin keyed off the holocom and heaved a sigh of relief.

 

“Well, Sky-Guy, they’d be crazy not to make you a Jedi after this,” came a firm voice behind him.

 

Anakin turned to see Ahsoka looking up at him with an admiring look on her face. He noted with embarrassment that he had completely forgotten about her.

 

He grinned at her. “Have you been watching me this whole time?”

 

“Well, yeah, you kind of told me I had to,” Ahsoka said, putting her hands on her hips.

 

Anakin laughed and knelt in front of her. “I need you to do something for me. I need to stay up here on the ship to coordinate our defenses, so I’ll need you to go planetside and meet with Runt and the other captains to coordinate the ground defenses.”

 

Ahsoka’s eyes widened. “Really?”

 

Anakin nodded. “If you think you can handle it.”

 

“Of course I can!” Ahsoka huffed.

 

Anakin stood and put his hand on her shoulder. “Then go to it.”

 

Ahsoka rushed away, then turned back. “Are you sure you’re not doing this to get rid of me?”

 

Anakin gave her a reassuring smile. “I trust you completely, Snipps. And besides, I need you to keep an eye on Runt for me.”

 

Ahsoka smiled and headed towards the flight deck.

 

Anakin watched her as she walked away and realized suddenly that the idea of having a Padawan was growing on him. He turned to a bothan Lieutenant standing nearby.

 

“I’m going to my rooms for some rest and meditation. Schedule five hour rest rotations among the crew, and don’t forget to take one yourself.”

 

The Lieutenant gave him a firm nod. “Yes, Commander.”

 

Anakin tried not to run as he exited the control deck. Intense anxiety filled him as he neared his rooms and rushed inside. He immediately went to the holo station and keyed in Padme’s numbers. When she didn’t answer, he commed the Jedi Temple, but no one answered there either. Finally in desperation he commed Chancellor Palpatine’s private holo, which he was told never to use except in extreme circumstances.

 

The Chancellor answered immediately.

 

“Anakin? What’s wrong?” he asked, worry etched into his kind face.

 

“Chancellor, I’m sorry to call you on this channel, but I think something terrible has happened to Padme-”

 

“There was an explosion in the Senate Chamber, Anakin,” Palpatine interrupted. “Fortunately the area was mostly vacated and no lives were lost. Padme suffered a concussion and is covered in bruises, but she’s fine.”

 

Anakin closed his eyes and breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Will you tell her that I will com her as soon as I can? The Separatists are keeping us busy out here.”

 

Palpatine smiled. “Of course, Anakin. She should be out of the med bay within the next few standard days.”

 

“Thank you, Chancellor,” Anakin said gratefully.

 

Palpatine nodded and ended the transmission.

 

Anakin blew out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and collapsed onto his bed, almost immediately falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
